Tratando de olvidarte
by Lucy-sama 098
Summary: Lucy iba a declararse a Natsu / No sere como las demas voy a luchar por su amor/..Luce quiero presentarte a mi novia Lissana/ Recuerdan la parte donde dije que iba luchar, bueno pues ...olvidenlo. Es imposible olvidarte,lose/ ¿ Donde estas Luce? te extraño. 100% Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!_

_**Prólogo.**_

_**Lucy(POV)**_

Soy Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 17 años y vivo sola en un pequeño departamento en Magnolia. Era muy feliz, tenía grandes amigos, iba al colegio más prestigioso en todo Fiore. Todo era perfecto hasta que me sucedió lo que a toda chica normal le ocurre.

Me enamore.

Nose como ni cuando fue, pero me enamore de la única persona que jamás me miraría de la forma que yo quiero.

Mi mejor amigo, Natsu Dragneel.

Era el chico más popular de todo el Instituto Fairy Tail.

Siempre había sabido que las chicas que se enamoran de sus amigos se rinden en cuanto se dan cuenta, pero yo no sería así, no señor, iba luchar por el amor del Dragneel.

Hoy sería su oportunidad, el la invito a cenar esa noche a un lujoso restaurante, era el lugar perfecto para declararse.

Natsu pasaría a buscarla a las ocho, y ahora ya eran las siete asi que se apresuro a prepararse, se dio una ducha rápida y al salir busco el vestido rojo strapless que su madre le había regalado en su cumpleaños, el vestido era hermoso y tenia una cinta negra un poco gruesa en la cintura y se un poco, le llegaba tres dedos antes de la rodilla. Arreglo su cabello en un chongo un poco grande y con unos cuantos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, también se puso unos zapatos de tacon alto rojo.

Una vez lista espero sentada en el sofá a que Natsu lleagara, lo que no fue mucho tiempo pues escucho el timbre se su departamento sonar, casi corriendo fue a abrir la puerta y por poco no se le cae la baba al verlo vestido asi.

Oh por Dios.

Natsu llevaba puesto una camisa roja desabotonada en los tres últimos botones y remangada hasta los codos, también tenia un chaleco sin mangas negro, pantalones negros un poco ajustados y tenis rojos. Y por ultimo esa sonrisa malditamente sexy.

-Nos vamos-me dijo con una gran sonrisa a la cual no pude resistirme.

-Claro-le respondi.

Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos directo al estacionamiento en donde nos esperaba un hermoso Lamborghini murciélago de color rojo, no subimos en el y partieron rumbo al restaurante.

Realmente estaba emocionada, por fin iba a declarármele. Gire a verlo el estaba mirando al frente con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero luego gira la cabeza y me sonríe…por dios creo que casi me dio un ataque cardiaco.

La verdad es que no quiero ilusionarme pero es casi imposible cuando te mira asi, sus ojos tienen un brillo tan especial que nunca antes había visto hasta ahora y tenia la vaga esperanza que la causa de ese brillo era yo.

Llegamos al hermoso restaurante que estaba en medio de la ciudad, era realmente elegante y lujoso. Natsu fue a hablar con la recepcionista, y yo fui detrás el rápidamente.

-Señorita yo reserve una mesa para tres esta mañana como a esos de las diez-eso me descoloco totalmente ¿para tres?..

-Si señor,lo recuerdo por favor acompáñeme-Natsu la siguió sin preámbulo pero yo solo me quede ahí petrificada.

Como me le iba a declarar siendo que había una persona demás en la mesa, no tendría el valor. Y a todo esto quien seria esa persona no estaba segura de que fuera Gray ya antes de venir el me había dicho que iba a salir con unos viejos amigos y Erza estaba de demasiado ocupada con Jellal como para venir hoy.

-HEY! LUCE QUE ESPERAS VEN!-me grito Natsu que ya estaba sentado en la mesa para tres, asi que me apresure a sentarme frente a el.

-¿En que estabas pensando Luce?-me pregunto y yo no supe que decir ..

-Estee nada Natsu jaja estaba distraída…

-Si que eres rara Luce-dijo el sonriendo y yo amaba cuando Natsu me llamaba Luce, aunque no lo demostrara.

Como la persona que debía ya de estar aquí y Natsu y yo nos habíamos quedado en un silencio incomodo, decidi decírselo ahora antes de que el o ella llegara.

-Nee Natsu..-dije con voz un poco insegura.

-Si? Que sucede?..

-B-Bueno es que y-yo..-mierda esto no iba bien..

-Ve al grano Luce ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?

-S-Si-respire hondo y trate de tranquilizarme-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-vi como el asentía sonriendo-Bueno en ese momento te considere un pervertido jajaja-el se echo un carcajada al recordar esos tiempos-Luego rápidamente nos hicimos amigos y yo confio mucho en ti y tu siempre me has sido sincero, asi yo también lo sere hoy. Natsu yo te a..

-NATSU!

No pudo continuar, ya que un grito femenino la interrumpió y Natsu se giro rápidamente a buscar el origen del grito y yo también lo hice. Lo que vi me dejo sin habla..

Vi a Natsu caminando casi trotando hacia una chica de cabello corto blanco y de grandes ojos azules, traia un vestido corto azul que con las justas letapaba el trasero y unos zapatos de tacon alto de color blanco. La chica salto sobre Natsu y lo abrazo, algo en esa imagen no me gusto quien se creía esa para abrazarlo de esa manera y por sobre todo a interrumpir su declaración.

Natsu y la chica desconocida se sentaron juntos frente a mi, cosa que me dio mala espina.

-Luce te quiero presentar a una persona muy especial para mi…..ella es Lissana Strauss y es mi novia, la chica mas hermosa-finalizo con una gran sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos realmente se había intensificado.

-Mucho gusto-dijo la peliblanca mirándola de arriba a bajo.

Ok, eso dolio, reuerdan cuando dije que iba luchar por el amor del Natsu eso pues …olvídenlo.

En ese momento crei escuchar a mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

Entonces me di cuenta de que el brillo que Natsu tenia en sus ojos no era por mi.

Era por Lissana.

El decidió salir a ese hermoso restaurante no por mi.

Sino por Lissana.

El no me queria mas que como su amiga y siempre será asi y tengo que aceptarlo el quiere a..

Lissana.

-I-Igualmente, e-encantada –respondi con dificultad.

Superar esto iba a ser duro.


	2. ¿Mi pasado?

_**Disclaimer:**__ Fairy Tail no me pertenece (eso quisiera) es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

_**Capitulo 2**_

_¿____Pasado?___

_**Lucy ( POV).**_

_Había pasado casi una semana desde lo ocurrido en el restaurante, recuerdo que había sido muy incomodo Natsu y Lissana hablaban como si no hubiera un mañana y yo solo los escuchaba. De vez en cuando la albina me miraba de una manera despectiva y no sé porque, yo no le había hecho absolutamente nada._

La verdad la chica no le agrada nada que digamos, pero Natsu la amaba así que yo solo me conformaba con eso, además yo siempre la mantendré vigilada ya que no era la primera chica que se acercaba a Natsu por su dinero. Si, el padre de Natsu, Igneel Dragneel era el dueño de una de las empresas más famosas "Dragon Slayers" y su madre Grandine Dragneel era dueña de la cadena de hoteles más grandes del continente "Hoteles Hamilton" y el por supuesto era el heredero de todo, así que es de esperarse que las chicas oportunistas lo perseguirán.

Ya eran como las dos de la madrugada pero yo no podía dormir, solo pensaba en Natsu y la tipa esa, sabía que no tenía que ilusionarme de esa manera debí de haber sido realista. Siempre seguí su ejemplo de nunca rendirme ante nada y es por eso que decidí luchar por él y no rendirme. Tal vez fue cobarde el renunciar a él, pero que mas puedo hacer, cuando lo miro el solo sonríe y no es por mí, es por Lissana. ¿Qué mas puedes hacer cuando la persona que amas, es feliz con otra eh?.

Sentí mis mejillas frías y húmedas, las toque y vi que eran lagrimas ni siquiera recuerdo cuando comencé a llorar, no quiero hacerlo, pero ya no aguanto no he llorado, no he soltado ni una sola lagrima ese día ni en los que siguieron pero ya fue suficiente, si seguía lo único que haría es destruirme a mí misma.

Nunca antes había llorado así, la última vez fue cuando mis padres murieron, obviamente nadie lo sabe siempre les dije a mis amigo que me había escapado de casa, se que estaba mal decirles eso porque eran mis amigos pero no quería la lastima de nadie, desde que nací todos a mi alrededor me miraban así.

Porque ellos sabían en qué clase de familia naci. Los Heartfilia siempre fueron una de las familias más importantes del país sobre pasando a los Dragneel. Eran muy estrictos y duros en cuanto a la educación y los modales, solo les importaba la clase social, entre ellos se encontraba mi padre Jude Hearfilia pero el si me quería de verdad yo lo sabía, solo que él no lo demostraba.

Mi madre Layla Hearfilia era completamente distinta a todos los demás miembros de la familia, ella era cálida, alegre y muy cariñosa, por eso a los demás miembros no les gustaba, decían que los Heartfilia debían ser serios y fríos, yo crecí y me parecí mucho a mi madre tanto en lo físico como en la personalidad, por eso me odiaban.

Querían que yo renunciara a ser la heredera, pero mis padres me apoyaban y nunca me dejaron sola. Eso fue hasta los doce años, como los Heartfilia eran muy famosos e importantes para el país por sus corporaciones, también eran blanco de ataques. Toda mi familia fue emboscada en una de nuestras reuniones familiares adonde acudían todos los de sangre Heartfilia.

Todos murieron, excepto yo.

Ese es un secreto que solo lo sé yo, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, no quiero que me tengan lastima y además me prohibieron decir algo sobre la masacre. Mis padres me salvaron, sacrificaron sus vidas por mí. Un trauma que aun no logro superar después de 5 años y de todos modos yo creo que nunca podre superarlo, es por eso que me prometí no volver a acércame a alguien, porque cuando esas personas se van…quedan sus recuerdos que por más hermosos que sean…duelen.

Pero entonces apareció Natsu y me hizo sonreír de verdad. Por eso me enamore de él, fue el primero que se preocupo por mí, el primero en quererme, lástima que él no me quiere de la misma forma.

A partir de mañana volvería a sonreír aunque sean sonrisas falsas no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí, no quiero que Natsu se dé cuenta de cómo estoy desde que me presento a su querida novia Anqué no creo que me haga caso ya que Lissana se mudo a nuestro colegio y ella acapara todo su tiempo, al parecer ella ya se dio cuenta de lo que siento por él.

Al principio pensé que se lo diría sin preámbulos pero no fue así, solo se dedica a que Natsu no me hable, el apenas y me saluda, lo que por ahora es un alivio ya que si él me viera o me hablara, enseguida se daría cuenta de mi estado.

Deje de pensar en Natsu, en mi familia, en Lissana y en todo lo que me ponía mal en estos momentos, mañana seria otro día y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ohayo minna! Es mi primera historia espero que les guste, estoy pensando en hacerlo de 15 capítulos e iré actualizando cada dos días.

clea everlasting: qué bueno que te gusto jajana , también amo el NaLu por lo que la mayoria de mis historias serán de Natsu y Lucy.

AnikaSukino 5d: también odio el NaLi no tengo nada en contra de Lissana, no la odio pero si se mete con Natsu…..se las verá con una Lucy muy enojada...jajajaja


	3. El amor duele

_**Disclaimer:**__Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!_

_**Càpitulo 3**_

_**El amor realmente duele.**_

_**Lucy (POV).**_

_Me desperté temprano para ir al colegio,el fin de semana pasò rápido ahora que ya no tengo a Natsu conmigo. Ven lo que dije, cuando las personas se van, quedan sus recuerdos que aunque sean hermosos….duelen al saber que ya no podrán repetirse. Ahora solo pienso en los fines de semana donde Natsu y yo saliamos a divertirnos, nos metíamos en problemas, era realmente divertido estar con èl….como lo extraño._

_Deje de pensar en Natsu y entre al baño a darme una ducha rápida._

_Al salir me puse el uniforme del colegio que consistía en una blusa blanca ajustada con un chaleco a cuadros de color azul y verde al igual que la falda que me llegaba un poco mas abajo del muslo, medias largas blancas un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y zapatos negros. Una vez lista sali del apartamento y fui al estacionamiento, se preguntaran porque verdad?. Pues tengo un hermoso Ferrari f430 de color negro, nunca lo había usado ya que le gustaba mas con Natsu en su auto, pero ya no tenia a nadie quien me llevara. Nunca me había gustado llamar mucho la atención, pero con este auto se que sere el centro de todas las miradas._

_Pero eso ahora ya no me importaba. Amaba ese auto, en realidad todos, ya que en su antigua mansión, tenia cientos porque su padre le encantaban, por eso a ella le gustaban tanto ya que su pader le había enseñado mucho sobre los autos y aprendió a manejar a los doce, tres meses antes de la tragedia._

_Bueno, se subió al auto y manejo tranquilamente hasta llegar al Instituto Fairy Tail. Se estaciono y luego bajo, al instante sintió todas las miradas de los estudiantes que se encontraban en la entrada del instituto. No le dio importancia y siguió caminando hasta la entrada._

_-Hey! Heartfilia, lindo auto!- grito uno de los estudiantes._

_-Gracias- fue lo único que respondió._

_Fui adentrándome mas y mas en los pasillos del instituto, en cuanto llegue a mi salón me quede petrificada, había tratado de convencerme que estaría bien, pero no fue asi, la imagen que tenia enfrente me partió aun mas el corazón, de verdad crei haber estado preparada._

_Natsu y Lissana estaban en los primeros asientos de la clase los dos abrazados y sonriéndose, con casi la mitad de los demás alumnos felicitándoles. _

_Ok, eso dolio, pero tengo que seguir adelante, siempre supe que no debería depender de una persona para ser feliz. Con eso en mente entra al aula y me sente en los últimos asientos, por supuesto nadie noto mi presencia lo cual fue un alivio. El profesor entro y comenzó a llamar lista:_

_-Scarlet Erza-_

_-Presente- respondió la chica peliroja, nunca había hablado mucho con ella pero sabia que era buena persona, bueno…hasta que se enoja._

_-Fernandez Jellal- _

_-Aquí- respondió el peliazul, el era el novio de Erza, también sabia que era un chico tranquilo._

_Y asi fue llamando a cada uno de los estudiantes. Yo solo miraba por la ventana, preguntándome que haría a partir de ahora que volvia a estar sola, no tenia amigos aparte de Natsu solo conocía a unos cuantos compañeros pero no tenia el valor suficiente para acercármeles…_

_-Heartfilia Lucy…_

_Si tan solo no fuera tan cobarde, sino tuviera miedo de perder a las personas que quiero…._

_-Heartfilia LUCY!_

_-Eh? Ah Presente!-_

_-Mas bien ausente diría yo ¿Que le sucede?-me pregunto el profesor._

_-No es nada sensei esbaba distraída discúlpeme- respondi un poco insegura._

_-Esta bien,pero que no vuelva a suceder quedo claro?-_

_-S-Si, sensei- volvi a responder._

_Despues, el profesor retomo la clase y yo volvi a hundirme en mi mundo. Luego de una hora de clase, sono el timbre para el primer receso, todos salieron disparados de la clase y yo me quede ahí esperando a que Natsu volteara a verme, sonreírme y que luego corriera hacia mi y nos fueramos a almorzar al patio trasero del colegio….si claro. Suspire y me levante del pupitre y fui tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos._

_No sè como llegue al patio del costado pero ya no me importaba, había un gran árbol cerca asi que me fui a sentar allì y me quede dormida._

_-Luce.._

_JA! Hasta en sueños escuchaba a la voz de Natsu ¿Realmente me estare volviendo loca?_

_-Luce!_

_Ok, eso sono muy real, asi que poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos y lo vi ahí sentado frente a mi, sonriéndome como antes. Realmente había extrañado verlo asi, tanto que no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas._

_-Hey! Luce ¿Qué te pasa?,¿ Te duele algo?,¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- me bombardeo realmente preocupado y yo solo sonreí y le dije.._

_-No, no pasa nada, s-solo…recordé q-que anoche vi u-una película muy triste- bien, eso era estúpido, lo sabia. Natsu sabia que era una aficionada a las películas de terror y suspenso, pero esperaba que me creyera._

_-Oh! Es eso?, eres muy sentimental Luce- y me abrazo, sentir su calor envolviéndome realmente me hizo sentir bien, fue como si nada hubiera pasado. En estos momentos agradecia que Natsu sea tan despistado que no se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo._

_A lo lejos pude ver a una Lissana que venia a paso rápido hacia nosotros, su rostro claramente demostraba lo enfadada que estaba. Vi que Natsu y yo seguíamos abrazados y supe que ese era el motivo por el cual Lissana venia tan enojada, asi que lo empuje y me puse de pie._

_-Luce ¿Por qué me empujas?- me pregunto un poco sorprendido._

_-Tu novia esta viniendo para aca- le susurrè despacio, ya que Lissana ya estaba justo detrás de Natsu._

_-Natsu, ven tienes que llevarme a casa- dijo o mas bien ordeno la albina._

_-Pero porque si ni siquiera es todavía la salida- respondió el._

_-Si, ya se que todavía no terminan las clases, pero los demás profesores tuvieron una reunión de improvisto, por lo que si los alumnos quieren irse pueden hacerlo- explico la peliblanca con un deje demasiado notable de molestia, cosa que Natsu, todavía no estaba notando._

_-Esta mañana, me dijiste que saldrías con tu hermana Mirajane de compras. Ve con ella-le dijo Natsu._

_-NO! Yo quiero que tu me lleves, eres MI NOVIO y yo soy tu novia, TIENES que llevarme a casa AHORA!- exploto furiosa, se notaba que la albina no tenia mucha paciencia que digamos._

_-E-Esta bien, yo te llevo- acepto Natsu, y yo me desilusione un poco ya que pensé que el se quedaría, aunque sea unos minutos mas, conmigo._

_-Bien! Te espero en el auto,- dijo y se marcho._

_-Luce, porque no me esperas aquí, ire a llevarla pero vendre a buscarte enseguida, quiero compensarte todo el tiempo que te deje sola. Anda si?-dijo con ojos de borreguito degollado. A lo cual no pude negarme, obviamente._

_-Claro! Cuanto tiempo vas a tardar?-_

_-No te preocupes solo serán unos veinte minutos, prometo que no me olvidare de ti.- eso realmente me hizo feliz y asentí enérgicamente sonriendo._

_Despues de que el se fue, pensé que no seria tan malo,el todavía no se olvido de mi. Yo solo necesito estar junto a el, no importa si solo soy su amiga._

_Espere y espere, los veinte minutos ya pasaron hace mucho, pero no perdi la esperanza tal vez a Lissana se le ourrio algo mas para alejar a Natsu de mi. Estuve esperando por mas de cinco hora y el jamás regreso y entones me fui a casa. El amor realmente duele, por un momento realmente crei que vendria a buscarme._

_JA! Que ilusa._

_Namine drawing__: gracias por comentar, pondré a Natsu que todavía no sabe lo que siente y a una Lucy que aprenderá a soportar el dolor, y claro que dentro de poco aparecerá Sting haciéndole competencia._


	4. Ya no somos amigos

_Ohayo minna!_

_Lo siento, se que dije que iba a poner a Sting como la competencia de Natsu, pero cambie de opinión él y Lucy se querrán como hermanos, obviamente Natsu pensara que son otras cosas.._

_Miau: esa es la idea al ponerse celoso Natsu se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos._

_Bueno sin más que decir…_

_A leer!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

_Capitulo 4_

_Ya no somos amigos.._

_Lucy (POV)._

_Después de esperar a Natsu por horas y horas volví a mi departamento. Me fui directo al baño, me quite la ropa y me metí en la bañera. Debo pensar bien las cosas, esto no puede seguir así. Me quede allí pensando y los recuerdos de los momentos que pase con llegaron a mi mente._

_-Luce! Ven vamos al parque…_

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Luce!..Vamos a celebrar.._

_-No estés triste, vamos sonríe te ves más linda cuando lo haces.._

_-Corre! Luce corre! Que llegaremos tarde.._

_-Te quiero mucho Lu, nunca te dejare sola…lo prometo._

_Maldición! No puedo controlar mis lágrimas, maldito mentiroso…me dijiste que nunca me dejarías sola, rompiste tu promesa. Extraño tanto aquellos momentos en que era feliz contigo, si tan solo… si tan solo no me hubiera enamorado de ti, entonces no estaría sufriendo de esta forma tan patética._

_Me quede un rato más en la bañera y luego salí envolviendo mi cuerpo con una toalla mi cuerpo y con la otra mi cabello. Me puse mi pijama y recosté en mi cómoda cama, no quería comer nada._

_Sería mejor si yo no estuviera cerca de Natsu por un tiempo…_

_¡Eso es!_

_Solo debía pedir una transferencia por seis meses, si bien sabía perfectamente que no se olvidaría de Natsu nunca, entonces debía alejarse de el por un tiempo así se acostumbraría a estar sin él, se haría la idea de que él nunca iba a quererla de la misma forma que ella. Así no le dolería tanto verlo sonreír con Lissana._

_Y con eso en mente, por fin pudo dormir tranquila._

…

_Al día siguiente._

_Lucy ya había ido la oficina del director Makarov a pedir la transferencia, el no quedo muy contento con eso ya que él quería a todos los estudiantes como si fueran sus propios hijos y la rubia en especial, pues fue él quien la ayudo a salir adelante después del muerte de sus padres. Luego noto que la mirada de su hija estaba opaca, ya no tenía el mismo brillo que antes, su sonrisa era falsa..Lo sabía. Fue por eso que le dio permiso de irse, pero solo por seis meses y con la condición de que el escogiera el instituto y la rubia acepto, este sería su ultimo día en el Instituto Fairy Tail._

_Las clases habían transcurrido normalmente, Lucy miraba distraídamente su sala de clase ya que el profesor todavía no llegaba, los alumnos comenzaron a hacer un revuelo, pero lo que capto su atención fue el hecho de que Natsu y Lissana se estaban gritando quien sabe qué cosa pues con el ruido que estaban haciendo sus compañeros no le dejaban oír nada._

_El profesor de Biología por fin llego y regaño a los alumnos que habían comenzado a lanzarse las ranas disecadas, ya que hoy íbamos a diseccionarlas y luego dio comienzo a su clase._

_Toco el timbre y los demás salieron disparados del aula, yo me quede a juntar y guardar mis cosas ya que también debía llevar mis cuadernos y libros a la otra escuela, no tendría problema en estar atrasada allá porque el director se tomo la molestia de buscarme una en donde se estaban enseñando las mismas cosas._

_De pronto sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí, me gire lentamente y lo vi…Natsu._

_-Hola, Luce vengo a decirte algo…- me dijo, seguramente quería disculparse por lo de ayer._

_-Hola Natsu,¿ qué sucede?- _

_-B-Bueno yo…discutí con Lissana y venia a pedirte ayud..-_

_-¡SOLO VINISTE A ESO!- le grite furiosa, al pedirme ayuda para arreglar las cosas con Lissana, me di cuenta de que él se olvido totalmente de mi ni siquiera venia a disculparse o algo por el estilo._

_-¡Que te pasa! ¿Por qué gritas? Y si solo vine a pedirte ayud..- Lucy lo volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez no con palabras sino con una bofetada._

_-¡SE TE OLVIDO LO QUE PASO AYER, MALDITO IDIOTA!- explote._

_-No, que sucedió ayer- dijo Natsu sobándose la mejilla adolorida._

_-¡Eres un estúpido! ¿No lo recuerdas?¡ ME DEJASTE PLANTADA, TE ESPERE POR MAS DE CINCO HORAS Y TU NUNCA VOLVISTE! – no lo soporto mas y las lagrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas.._

_Algo hizo "clic" en la densa mente de Natsu._

"_-No te preocupes solo serán unos veinte minutos, prometo que no me olvidare de ti.- eso realmente me hizo feliz y asentí enérgicamente sonriendo."_

_**Natsu(POV)**_

_¡Maldita sea! Se había olvidado completamente de Lucy aquel día en cuanto llevo a Lissana a su casa esta lo obligo a quedarse alegando que quería que conociera a sus padres, pero ellos jamás llegaron. Así que cuando supo que no vendrían salió disparado de la casa y se subió al auto, miro la hora y vio que ya había pasado una hora por lo que supuso que Lucy ya se había ido, pero ahora le decía que lo había esperado por cinco horas. Rompí mi promesa…soy un bastardo me dije al ver las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas._

_-Dijiste que nunca te olvidarías de mi…que nunca dejarías que me sintiera sola …t-todo fue mentira hubiera sido mejor no haberte conocido Natsu- me dijo, yo me quede helado, eso realmente me había dolido pero me lo merecía la había lastimado._

_-L-Luce yo lo siento, prometo que no volverá a suceder- era cierto no volvería a suceder de eso él se encargaría._

_-No hagas promesas que sabes que no vas a cumplir-me dijo, últimamente estaba rompiendo tantas promesas._

_-….-no pude contradecir eso._

_-Solo has venido a verme porque peleaste con Lissana, sino lo hubieras hecho entonces no estarías aquí- tenía razón, ciertamente la había abandonado y se sentía realmente mal por eso era un bastardo que ni siquiera merecía su perdón._

_-Mejor ve y arregla las cosas con ella, tú mismo, siempre te la pasas con ella la conoces mejor que yo- un momento ¿acaso Lucy estaba celosa?_

_-Luce ¿no será que tu estas celosa?-intente bromear, siempre que ella y yo discutíamos la hacia reír o enojar pero enseguida arreglábamos las cosas._

_-¡No estoy celosa! Porque habría de estarlo, si tú y yo no somos nada-me dijo un poco triste._

_-Pero somos amigos y los amigos también sienten celos- le dije a modo de broma._

_-Natsu- me llamo en tono helado._

_-¿Q-Que?- me había asustado un poco el tinte frio que utilizo para decir mi nombre._

_-Ya no somos amigos- declaro la rubia y yo me quede petrificado, no tenía idea de que hacer, nunca me había dicho eso ni en nuestras peleas más graves._

_-¿Q-Que estás diciendo?- me apresure a preguntarle no podía creer lo que me dijo, de solo pensar que ya no éramos amigos se me habría un vacio en el pecho._

_-Lo que has oído, ¿O acaso te has vuelto sordo?- dijo sarcástica, esa no era la dulce Lucy que él conocía. Ella era la Lucy que él conoció por primera vez, una chica fría y sarcástica que no tenía amigos._

_El miedo lo invadió al ver los ojos de la Hearfilia volvían a ser fríos y opacos como antes, Lucy volvía a encerrarse a sí misma. Le costó mucho hacer que la rubia sonriera, le costó hacerse su amigo y ahora el mismo destruyo todo lo que había logrado._

_Lucy se dio media vuelta, tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo._

_**Lucy(POV)**_

_Le dolió mucho decirle aquello a Natsu, pero era lo mejor._

_Llego a su casa, me tire en mi cama ni siquiera me moleste en ponerme mi pijama ni tampoco en cenar algo, sabía que si seguía así se enfermaría pero no le importaba mucho que digamos._

…

_Al día siguiente._

_Lucy iba manejando a su nueva escuela, iba particular ya que todavía no compraba el uniforme de su nuevo colegio, llevaba unos jeans color negro ajustado, una blusa de mangas ¾ blanca con cuello en forma de V y uno converse blancos._

_Cuando llego, estaciono su auto y fue directo a la entrada, no sin antes leer el gran letrero blanco con letras doradas que se posicionaba justo enfrente de la entrada._

_**-Instituto Sabertooth-**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo n_n.**_


	5. Soledad

_**Disclaimer: **__Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

_Capitulo 5_

_Soledad._

_Lucy (POV)_

_Entraría a un nuevo instituto debía ser cuidadosa y no encariñarse con alguien, ella estaba ahí para olvidarse de Natsu y mejorar académicamente, no para hacer amigos que en cuanto encuentren la oportunidad, te abandonaran. Volvería a alzar aquellas barreras, que impedían querer o confiar en alguien y que siempre había usado, claro antes de conocer a Natsu. No dejaría que nadie se acercara a ella, no quería hacer amigos en Saberthoot y por supuesto que no los haría._

_O eso pensaba._

_Caminaba tranquila por los pasillos de la institución, no había muchos alumnos puesto que todavía era temprano, ella había llegado antes para pedir su uniforme. Llego a una oficina que decía que era la de la directora tocó la puerta dos veces y luego escucho un "pase" y entro._

_Se encontró con una mujer no más de 27 años según yo, tenía el cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, su oficina estaba decorada de manera lujosa, los muebles eran de color caoba que parecían ser muy caros._

_-Así que tú eres la nueva-afirmo ella y yo solo asentí._

_-Mucho gusto soy Lucy Heartfilia- respondí con una reverencia._

_-Igualmente, soy Minerva Eucliffe y soy la directora de este instituto, toma este es un documento donde están las normas y las reglas que debes seguir al píe de la letra, fírmalo y llévalo a la secretaria, allí también pide tu uniforme.-me dijo._

_-Está bien, muchas gracias-respondí._

_-Espero que tu estadía en Saberthoot sea agradable.-volvio a decirme amablemente y yo asentí y me fui a donde ella me había indicado._

_Pero como todavía no conocía este lugar esto...pues…me perdí. Maldita sea, mi maldita suerte. A lo lejos vi a una chica que venía caminando en mi dirección. Sé que había dicho que no me acercaría a nadie pero no tenía otra opción. Cuando estuvo cerca de mi alce la voz y le pregunte..._

_-Disculpa, soy nueva ¿podrías decirme como llegar a la secretaria?- dije y observe al chica frente a mi tenía el cabello de color blanco casi gris y ojos color chocolate, igual que los míos._

_-¡Claro!- me dijo con entusiasmo y comenzó a caminar en dirección que suponía era la secretaria. Ella se dio la vuelta y me miro curiosamente, la chica era en verdad muy linda. ¡Deja de pensar en eso! No deberías pensar así de alguien que no consideras un amigo._

_-Por cierto soy Yukino Agria ¿y tu cómo te llamas?- me pregunto._

_-Lucy Heartfilia- respondí secamente. No quería alargar más la conversación._

_-Mucho gusto Lucy, espero vernos otra vez estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas- esta chica parecía no darse cuenta de que no quería hablar con alguien, además no seré su amiga…ni muerta._

_-Si, si gracias por traerme- le respondí con una fingida sonrisa._

_-De nada, cuando quieras- volvía a decirme con una gran sonrisa. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo. _

_Suspire. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Toque la puerta de la secretaria y me abrió una mujer de edad ya un poco avanzada._

_-¿Qué deseas querida?- me pregunto amablemente la señora._

_-Umm esto y-yo soy nueva y la directora me dijo que vinera a darle esto-le extendí el documento que ya había firmado antes de entrar al sala- y me dijo que le pidiera un uniforme.- finalice._

_-Oh está bien, espérame aquí enseguida te lo traigo- la señora se fue y abrió una de las puertas que se encontraba en la gran habitación y luego un montón de ropa comenzó a ser lanzada de un lado a otro desde adentro. La señora salió con una bolsa en donde supongo estaba el uniforme del colegio y me lo extendió y yo lo tome._

_-Ten, pruébatelo allí- apunto hacia otra de las puertas de la sala, yo asentí y me dirigí hacia allá._

_Entre y me puse el uniforme, era una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, encima un chaleco sin mangas de color azul con la insignia de Saberthoot en el pecho izquierdo, la falda era de color amarilla con rayas blancas y azules en la parte final de esta y la falda me llegaba un poco más abajo del trasero aunque era muy corto, no podía decirle a la pobre ancianita que buscara una falda más larga, así que me conformo con esto. También tenía unas medias largas que me llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos de color blanco y en la parte final tenía tres líneas de color azul y luego unos zapatos de tacón mediano, no tan alto, de color amarillo._

_¡Dios mío! Este instituto tenía los uniformes que se parecían a los de los dramas coreanos. Esto si es moda._

_Escuche el timbre así que se apresure a llegar a mi nueva sala de clase._

_Mierda._

_._

_._

_._

_ ¿Dónde carajos estaba su clase?_

_Volvió corriendo a la secretaria para pedir un mapa, para así poder encontrar la maldita clase. Luego se encontraba caminando por los pasillos desiertos ya que hace más de diez minuto que toco el timbre y sería lógico que ya todos estuvieran en los salones. Dio vuelta a la izquierda y luego..._

_¡ALELUYA!_

_Ahí se encontraba la clase A-2. Llego y golpeo la puerta dos veces y el profesor le abrió._

_-Que bueno que llego señorita Heartfilia, la estábamos esperando, pase- al escuchar eso, ingrese a la clase y de inmediato sentí todas las miradas curiosas sobre mí._

_-Buenas tardes, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 17 años y seré su nueva compañera- no quería decir la parte de "espero que nos llevemos bien" porque sería mentira, ella no quería llevarse bien con nadie. Por lo que sería sincero, sabía que iban a hacerle preguntas sobre ella._

_-¡Oye! Eres nueva en la ciudad o solo te cambiaste de instituto- me pregunto un chico._

_-No solo me cambie de instituto- lo dijo con la voz fría tratando de caerles lo suficientemente mal como para no hablarle._

_-¿Tienes novio?- claro que había idiotas despistados que no se daban cuenta._

_-No.-respondió secamente._

_-¿Y tus padres?- esta vez fue el profesor quien pregunto ya se le hacía conocido el apellido de la chica._

_-Están muertos-lo dijo de la forma más normal y fría, más de lo que había planeado, pero así sería más efectivo tal vez solo tal vez, se alejarían de ella._

_-Oh, en verdad lo siento, no debí preguntar, no es de mi incumbencia- me dijo yo solo sonreí de forma sarcástica….hace mucho que no sonreía de esa manera._

_-Es cierto, no es de su incumbencia.-le dijo cortante._

_Los demás alumnos que estaban ahí se quedaron sorprendidos por la forma de actuar de la chica, cuando entro parecía una de las típicas chicas dulces y amables...pero no esta era alguien difícil de tratar fría, sarcástica y cortante tal vez ni tenía amigos._

_Al fondo del salón se encontraba una chica de ojos chocolates y cabello blanco corto que la miraba atentamente. Desde que entro al salón la reconoció al instante…era la chica que le había pedido ayuda para encontrar la secretaria, pero en ese entonces ella le había hablado de forma amable y respetuosa, la chica que tenía en frente no se parecía en nada a la personalidad que había visto en la mañana. Algo había detrás de esa oscura sonrisa y ella lo averiguaría._

_Al lado de ella estaba un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos, que también miraba a la chica, el sabia quien era ella y tampoco le pasaba desapercibida la mirada de su novia sobre la rubia. ¿Porque la miraba tanto? ¿Acaso sabia quien era ella? No importaba de todos modos le preguntaría después._

_-Bueno, si no les molesta me gustaría poder ir a sentarme y terminar este interrogatorio.- pronuncio la chica con molestia, entre más molesta sea menos gente la querría cerca._

_-S-Si lamento haberte incomodado- dijo el profesor a modo de disculpa. Esto basto para la rubia que fue a sentarse en el último asiento de todos y el que estaba justo al lado de la ventana._

_Ella avanzo y se sentó en los últimos asientos, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la peliblanca y el pelinegro. Yukino estaba ansiosa de que tocara la campana para el receso y así poder ir con la nueva y tratar de ser su amiga ya que ella había sentido lo mismo que la rubia….soledad._

_**Yukino(POV)**_

_Lo había visto en sus ojos, ella era así también, sus padres la habían abandonado y por consecuencia los demás niños se burlaban de ella y la hacían sentirse mal por lo que no tenía amigos. Si no fuera por Rogue y Sting no sabía que habría sido de ella, ellos la protegieron y la cuidaron desde los doce años y nunca más se sintió sola después de eso._

_Con el tiempo se enamoro de Rogue nunca dijo nada sobre eso pues pensó que su declaración rompería su amistad y volvería a estar sola y la verdad no quería eso, se conformaba solo con estar a su lado. Pero el la sorprendió, el día de su cumpleaños numero dieciséis, le compro un hermoso collar de plata con un dije en forma de corazón, al principio solo pensé que era todo por ser amigos, pero él la llevo a un hermoso jardín y bueno comenzó citar todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos y luego lo dijo lo importante que era para él y que…. la amaba. Fue la noche más mágica y feliz de toda su vida._

_Luego estaba su mejor amigo Sting Eucliffe y nadie en el instituto lo soportaba, pensaban que por ser el hijo de la directora, le daban preferencia a él. Bueno digamos que no es muy educado que digamos…la verdad no tiene ni una pizca de educación, es grosero y brusco, no le caía bien nadie (excepto Rogue y yo) y siempre se metía en problemas. Pero a pesar de su mala conducta, era buen chico y de gran corazón, solo hacía falta entenderlo ya que él es muy cerrado casi igual que Rogue. El ahora estaba de viaje pero volvería dentro de dos días._

_Bueno, en resumen ahora ella era feliz y se prometió a si misma que si algún día conocía a alguien que estaba sumergido en la soledad, ella lo ayudaría a levantarse y no era por lastima, sino porque no quería que nadie pasara por lo que paso ella realmente es duro estar sola._

_Por esa razón ayudaría a Lucy en cualquier cosa que pudiera para poder acercarse a ella._

_Por fin había sonado la maldita campana de mierda… ¡Carajo! Se le había pegado el hábito de Sting de insultar cualquier cosa viviente o no._

_Vio como los demás salían disparados al receso y Rogue me dijo que si quería acompañarlo a la biblioteca y le dije que se adelantara. La rubia se quedo ahí en su asiento mirando hacia la ventana. Esa era su oportunidad._

_**Normal (POV).**_

_Yukino se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Lucy que no la sintió llegar porque estaba muy distraída mirando por el gran ventanal._

_-Hola Lucy ¿Me recuerdas?- le pregunto ella alegre._

_-Si, te recuerdo- fue lo único que dijo y volvió a girarse para mirar la ventana._

_-"Bien esto será difícil"- pensó Yukino._

_-¡Que bien! Si quieres puedo darte un tour por el instituto y luego podría ayudarte a ponerte al día con las tareas y…-_

_-No necesito tu ayuda.- le corto la rubia fríamente._

_-…..- Yukino no quería que Lucy se enfadara con ella así que opto por dejarla sola un momento pero no sin antes decirle:_

_-La soledad te hará fuerte pero recuerda…nadie puede sobrevivir a ella- declaro la peliblanca dejando sorprendida a Lucy que giro rápidamente hacia donde estaba Yukino y vio como ella caminaba hasta la salida._

_Unos minutos después el micrófono comenzó a sonar y luego se escucho la voz de la directora._

_-¡Hola chicos!..¿Como están? Lamento decirles que las clases restantes serán suspendidas ya que el comité del Ministerio de Educación mando llamar a todos los profesores y directores de los institutos de Magnolia por lo que tenemos que ir, así que todos diríjanse directo a sus casa ¿De acuerdo? Eso es todo._

_Lucy tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo al estacionamiento se subió al auto y luego manejo hasta su lugar favorito en el mundo… el mirador que se encontraba en lo alto de una colina. Cuando llego se sentó en uno de los bancos que había allí y se quedo viendo el paisaje y las estrellas._

_-"La soledad te hará fuerte pero recuerda…nadie puede sobrevivir a ella"-_

_Las palabras de Yukino resonaban en su cabeza como ecos…ella tenía razón no podía estar sola por siempre, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de acercarse a alguien….tenía miedo de salir lastimada de nuevo. No quería volver a sentirse vulnerable._

_Pero como ella pudo descifrar tan fácilmente sus problemas, como pudo ella saber que estaba solo…que no tenía amigos. ¿Acaso ella había pasado por lo mismo? Probablemente, si. Había visto como la miraba, Yukino no la veía con lastima, sino con comprensión. Entonces... ¿Ella sabía lo que se sentía estar sola eh?_

_Tal vez...solo tal vez almorzaría con Yukino mañana._

…_._

_**Ohayo!**_

_**Lo siento dije que en este capítulo aparecería Sting pero ser en el 6 y en la mitad del cap. Será un Natsu (POV) jejeje..**_

_**: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.. tratare de hacer más largos los caps. no te preocupes es que no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos ya que comenzaron mis exámenes finales y me es muy difícil hacerlo.**_


	6. Empezando desde cero

Ohayo Minna! ¿Cómo están?

Jajaja se que le sorprendió que Minerva sea la madre de Sting pero no tenía a nadie más que poner en el papel y además es a la única que Sting puede tenerle miedo.

Bien sin más que decir…

A leer!

_**Disclaimer:**__ Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

_**Capitulo 6.**_

_Empezando desde cero._

_**Lucy (POV)**_

_Me había levantado temprano, no sabía porque pero a quien le importa. Natsu la había estado llamando desde el día en que ella le dijo que ya no eran amigos, será mejor no pensar en el, hoy sería un buen día._

_Tome una ducha larga y luego me vestí como para salir, tenía que ir al supermercado ya que su reserva se había terminado, además hoy era sábado así que no había clases y entonces aprovecharía. Me puse una blusa sin mangas negra, unos shorts cortos de color gris y sus amadas converse negras, tome una de las tantas llaves que se encontraban colgando por la pared porque mi querido Ferrari estaba en reparación, por lo que tuve que usar el lamborghini color perla que tenía en el estacionamiento. Luego partí rumbo al supermercado._

_Llegue y me estacione, baje del auto y me dirigí a la entrada, solo compre lo necesario para la semana y eso incluye mi dosis exagerada de chocolate. Salí del patio de compras con tres bolsas en una mano y en la otra cuatro, algunas personas se me quedaban viendo y claro soy una chica muy pequeña para llevar tantas bolsas pero tengo mucha fuerza._

_-Después de todo mis padres eran muy deportistas y me hacían entrenar con ellos cada que podían- pensé con tristeza._

_Tan pérdida estaba que no me fijaba por donde iba, hasta que choque con algo o..Con alguien, yo caí al suelo y mis bolsas de compras salieron desparramadas por todo el suelo del estacionamiento. Mire con quien había chocado y vi a un chico rubio de ojos azules con una pequeña cicatriz arriba de la ceja izquierda, me le quede viendo un momento esperando a que me ayudara a levantarme o que me ayudara a recoger las compras.._

_-Tsk ten más cuidado, rubia- me dijo burlonamente. Maldito idiota, el se dio media vuelta como para irse._

_-¡Oye! Por lo menos tienes que ayudarme y por cierto….TU TAMBIEN ERES RUBIO!- le grite._

_-Porque debería, rubia tonta- se mofo él._

_-Porque tú me empujaste y no soy una tonta y ya te dije que tú también eres rubio POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA!- quien demonios se creía ese tipo._

_-Fea-dijo él._

_-¡¿Qué me dijiste, oxigenado de mierda?!- eso me ya me había sacado de mis casillas._

_-JA! Además de fea, sorda y a quien le dices oxigenado yo soy rubio natural- dijo poniendo un brazo sobre la cabeza y haciendo una pose que trataba de ser sexy._

_-Arrgg, eres un idiota oxigenado, mejor me voy- y diciendo eso tome mis bolsas y me fui al auto._

_**Sting (POV)**_

_Vi como la chica rubia tomaba sus bolsas y se subía a un precioso Lamborghini, esa chica ha de ser rica pensé además era muy fuerte con eso de llevar 7 bolsas llenas de comida como si nada. Me dio risa ver su cara roja de la furia. _

_Este había sido un día demasiado ajetreado, su madre le había dicho que tenía que llegar dos días antes para una reunión importante y el por supuesto que se había negado pero con un susurro de advertencia de ella tuvo que aceptar. Su madre era aterradora y sus castigos….solo le digo que la última vez me puso a limpiar toda la mansión con una las manos atadas y con un tutu de bailarina rosa, fue la peor humillación de toda mi vida._

_Bueno, ahora debía ir al instituto a recoger a su madre puesto que ella le dijo que su auto se había descompuesto, maldito auto de mierda como se te ocurre descomponerse cuando mas necesito estar lejos de mi madre. El había chocado en el viaje unas cuantas…que decir cientos de veces, cuando mamá vea la cuenta, me enterrara vivo._

_Así que no tuve más remedio y fui a buscarla._

_**Lucy (POV).**_

_Pero quien se creía ese estúpido, maldito patán nada caballeroso, rubio oxigenado de mierda, ni siquiera la ayudo el muy hijo de la gran p…_

_-Lucy!-mis hermosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Yukino, quien venía corriendo a su encuentro…y de paso empujando a las pobres almas que se ponían en su camino. Enserio ¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza? Igual le pediría algunas clases, así cuando se volviera a encontrar con ese rubio oxigenado, esta vez, lo molería a golpes._

_Ella había ido al supermercado a la mañana temprano y luego de llegar llame a Yukino ( no me pregunten como conseguí su número) y la cite en el restaurant en el que la estaba esperando ahora, cabe decir que apenas llamo a la chica y esta ya estaba a los cinco minutos frente a la puerta del restaurant._

_Yukino llego a la mesa donde yo me encontraba y se sentó frente a mí y la observe mejor, ella venia con un vestido sencillo de color blanco y líneas azules, unos zapatos de tacón bajo de color celeste y una hermosa flor de papel azul adornaba su cabello._

_-Hola, Yukino-la salude yo._

_-Hola Lucy….me puse muy contenta cuando me invitaste a almorzar contigo hoy- me contesto ella entusiasmada._

_-¿E-Enserio?- estaba un poco sorprendida de que a Yukino le agradara de esa forma._

_-Claro, desde que te vi en el pasillo del instituto tuve el presentimiento de que seriamos grandes amigas- contesto ella con una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba diciendo la verdad._

_-Pues tu presentimiento….-Yukino esperaba que Lucy comenzara a decirle que no serian amigas y que no le interesaba serlo o algo por el estilo, más le sorprendió lo que la rubia dijo después..._

_-…fue correcto- termino ella en un susurro._

_-¿L-Lo dices enserio Lucy? ¿Me dejarías ser tu amiga?- pregunto la peliblanca ilusionada._

_-No la pregunta es ¿Tu me aceptarías como tu amiga?- Yukino por poco y no se pone a hacer un rio de lagrimas en aquel restaurant, pero sabía que eso podría incomodar a Lucy._

_-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Yukino que se dejo llevar y se lanzo sobre Lucy abrazándola. _

_Lucy intento soltarse pero luego dejo de hacerlo ya que sabía que ella no la iba a soltar, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que corresponder el abrazo que le estaba proporcionando la peliblanca. En ese momento se sintió segura, los brazos de su nueva amiga eran cálidos y reconfortantes. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta._

_El hermoso momento fue interrumpido por el gruñido del estomago de las dos chicas, quienes se sonrojaron y se soltaron para poder tomar los menús que estaban en la mesa y poder ordenar. Luego de un momento llamaron al mesero, quien les pregunto que iban a pedir._

_-Yo quiero el pollo con ensalada, por favor y un jugo de naranja- pidió amablemente Yukino, quien se giro a ver a Lucy para saber que iba a ordenar, si iba a ser su amiga ella tenía que saber cuáles eran sus gustos ¿no?_

_-Yo quiero una hamburguesa cuádruple, papas fritas, una pizza individual, unas alitas de pollo con salsa de tomate, y carne asada - a medida que Lucy iba diciendo rápidamente el mesero apenas podía escribir todo lo que la rubia dictaba- y un refresco light, tengo que cuidar mi figura ¿no?- el mesero se quedo mirándole un buen rato, ya que casi todas las chicas pedían comidas de bajas calorías o bajas en grasa y esta un refresco light vio que la chica era delgada y se pregunto cómo es que no sube de peso, ja! seguro que era la envidia de sus amigas- ¡Qué esperas! Muévete tengo mucha hambre- le grito Lucy un "poquito" enojada. A Yukino le resbalo una gota en la frente al ver como el pobre chico salía disparado como alma que lleva el diablo._

_-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?_

_-Sí, ¿Algún problema?- le respondió brusca._

_-N-No, ninguno jejeje- respondió un poco nerviosa la peliblanca._

_-¿Das un poco de miedo sabes?- giro a ver por las ventanas del comedor que daban hacia la cocina, como el mesero corría por todos lados buscando las ordenes de la rubia. _

_-Si lo sé, es un poco gracioso y me gusta ser así- respondió la rubia como si nada. _

_Y así pasaron toda la tarde compartiendo anécdotas y se divirtieron luego al ir de compras y al parque entre risas y peleas graciosas. Luego de pasar la tarde juntas, volvieron al restaurant, pues Lucy había dejado su auto en el estacionamiento de dicho lugar._

_-Whoo! ¿Este es tu auto?- pregunto al ver el precioso Lamborghini._

_-Si, pero mi favorito se encuentra en reparación y por eso no lo traje. Respondió subiéndose al auto._

_-¿Y cuál es tu favorito?- volvió a preguntar la peliblanca, imitando a Lucy y también subiendo al auto._

_-Es un Ferrari f430 de color negro-_

_-¿Acaso eres rica?_

_-Si, lo soy, estos autos los herede de mi padre pues una de sus tantas fabricas era de autos- respondió la rubia un poco decaída al recordar los momentos en los que su padre le enseñaba con paciencia como manejar._

_-Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar esas cosas- se disculpo Yukino._

_-No importa, Yuki-chan- ¡Demonios! ¿De dónde había salido eso?_

_-¿Eh? ¿Cómo me dijiste?-_

_-T-Te dije Y-Yukino- respondió la rubia sonrojada._

_-No, a mi no me engañas ¡aww! Me dijiste Yuki-chan, que tierna- y por decimo quinta vez en el día se lanzo a abrazarla. Lucy no se sorprendió esta vez, ya se había acostumbrado._

_-Bien, bien basta de cursilerías, mejor te llevo a casa- le sonrió y puso el motor en marcha y siguiendo las indicaciones de Yukino llegaron a una pequeña casa de dos piso pisos pero realmente era bonita y acogedora, Lucy prefería mil veces vivir en una casita a si a que vivir sola en una gran mansión._

_-Bien, esta es mi casa ¿Quieres pasar un momento y luego irte?- pensé un momento en su invitación y luego acepte. Me baje del auto y la seguí, ella saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, la casa desde adentro era mucho más hermosa tenía su sala, había tres habitaciones que estaban conectadas a esta y luego estaba la cocina y la escalera._

_-Bien, ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Yukino._

_-Es muy hermosa, pero ¿Por qué tienes tres habitaciones?-_

_-Ah, es que unos amigos viven conmigo y me ayudan a pagar la renta- contesto._

_-Ah y ¿Quienes son?- interrogo su lado curioso._

_-Bueno, primero esta Rogue Cheney que es mi novio y el segundo s mi mejor amigo Sting Eucliffe- respondió la albina._

_-¿Eucliffe?- no era ese el apellido de la directora._

_-Creo que ya te diste cuenta de quién es él, pero te diré que no es como los demás alumnos del instituto piensan- aseguro la peliblanca._

_-¿Y cómo piensan ellos que él es?-_

_-Piensan que Sting es un hijo de mami, dicen que el saca las peores notas pero su mama luego las cambia y le pones la notas más altas, que por ser el hijo de la directora los demás profesores lo prefieren a él- respondió sentándose._

_-¿Y cómo es en realidad?- interrogo la rubia, ya sentada en uno de los sofás de color marrón justo frente a Yukino._

_-Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicarlo- _

_-Adelante, continua- le insto la rubia._

_-Es que el no es como ellos piensan, Sting es grosero, brusco siempre se mete en problemas y es muy cerrado y no deja que nadie se le acerque- Bueno al parecer tenemos algo en común, pensó Lucy- A pesar de eso yo lo entiendo, es rebelde pero de verdad se preocupa por Rogue o por mí, una vez cuando teníamos 16 yo me había perdido en un bosque durante una excursión, y Sting organizo una cuadrilla de elite de rescate como él dice jajaja la verdad es que obligo a todos e incluso a los demás profesores y alumnos de otros grados y luego de encontrarme…_

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Nosotros acampábamos en tiendas muy pequeñas y frías y las tiendas de campañas de los profesores eran más grandes y tenían una estufa y cuando me encontraron yo estaba muy cansada, deshidratada y no podía moverme por el frio también. Así que Sting con la ayuda de Rogue, (quien apenas había llegado al campamento se entero de que estaba desaparecida y fue a buscarme) echaron a patadas a los pobres profesores que estaban en esa tienda y se quedaron toda la noche cuidándome._

_-Vaya tienes mucha suerte de tener amigos como esos- respondió la rubia, feliz de que su amiga tuviera a esas personas para que la protegieran._

_-Si verdad, cuando conozcas a Sting podrá parecerte antipático pero si lo tratas mas y lo entiendes te darás cuenta de que es un buen chico y además él y Rogue también serán tus amigos, estoy segura._

_-Ojala-fue lo único que dijo Lucy._

_-Por cierto Sting vendrá este lunes y no lo habías visto antes porque estaba de viaje-dijo la peliblanco. De pronto se escucharon algunos pasos y luego apareció Rogue._

_-Oh, eres tu Rogue mira traje a Lucy-me señalo y yo m sentí incomoda, seguramente a él no le gustaba que yo estuviera aquí después de todo ella se había portado un poco mal el viernes y había sido grosera._

_-Bienvenida Lucy-san espero que se sienta como en su casa- me dijo el pelinegro ¿Qué rayos? pensé que le caía mal._

_-Gracias-respondió la chica._

_-Bueno, yo me iré a traer al idiota de Sting solo vine por mis llaves, adiós Lucy-ella solo asintió y Rogue se dirigió hasta donde estaba Yukino y se acerco a ella y le dio un corto beso-Nos vemos luego._

_-Nos vemos- y Rogue salió y se fue._

_-Bueno, Yukino tengo que irme me la pase genial contigo- le sonrió a Yukino y realmente se había divertido mucho con ella._

_-Está bien, pero ten cuidado por el camino-le dijo Yukino._

_-Adiós…Yuki-chan-dijo Lucy para luego salir disparada hacia la puerta de la casa y correr hacia su auto. Yukino a lo lejos solo sonrió sabia que las cosas iban por buen camino._

_**Natsu (POV).**_

_Realmente pensé que había encontrado el amor cuando conocí a Lissana, cuando ellos apenas salían todo era miel y hojuelas, pero ahora que eran novios no paraban de discutir y ya se estaba cansando de ella, no quería verla a ella._

_Quería ver a su Luce._

_Me di cuenta de cuánto la había lastimado los últimos días y me sentía el peor bastardo, me había olvidado de la persona más importante para mí y nunca me lo perdonaría, eso jamás._

_Lucy realmente lo estaba preocupando y mucho, ella no había vuelto al instituto después de ese día, así que ahora se estaba dirigiendo a la secretaria para ver si me podían dar más información sobre ella, ya que esta no contestaba mis llamadas y cuando iba a buscarla a su departamento ella nunca estaba._

_-Disculpa, Mirajane me puedes decir algo sobre Lucy, hace días que no viene y no contesta mis llamadas- Mirajane se parecía mucho a Lissana en lo físico, pero no en el carácter ella era tranquila, amable y muy considerada con los demás, mientras que Lissana al principio se mostraba como una dulce princesa, para luego convertirse en una chica egocéntrica y arrogante, no sé cómo me pudo haber gustado de ella. Por eso decidió terminar con ella pero apenas ella lo supo lo amenazo con quitarse la vida si es necesario y sabia que ella no estaba jugando._

_-Claro, ella pido una transferencia a otro instituto-le respondió la peliblanca. A lo que el quedo K.O, para luego gritar…_

_-¿QUEEE?- grito el pelirrosa shokeado todavía, no podía creer que su rubia se había ido._

_-Lo siento Natsu, yo pensé que lo sabías por eso no te lo dije antes-_

_-N-No te preocupes Mira, adiós- respondió el chico y fue hacia el patio a respirar aire fresco._

_¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICE?!_

_Maldición, soy un maldito bastardo, ahora su Lucy se fue y él no sabía dónde estaba, con quien estaba, no sabía si estaba bien. Si algo le sucediera el no estaría allí para protegerla y todo sería su culpa, en estos momentos odiaba ser un distraído y estúpido en cuanto a los sentimientos de los demás, cuando se hizo novio de la albina solo le preocupo su felicidad que luego se convirtió en su mismísimo infierno, y después hizo a un lado al única persona que lo quería de verdad._

_Hizo a un lado sus pensamientos para poder saber qué es lo que iba a hacer para recuperar a Lucy, según recordaba los traslados solo duraban seis meses…_

_Seis meses…_

_¡Seis meses!_

_¡SEIS MESES SIN LUCY!_

_No, por supuesto que no él no podía estar lejos de Lucy tanto tiempo, no lo soportaría, trataría de hablar con ella y ahora sabia que la razón por la cual Lucy no se encontraba en su departamento era porque estaba asistiendo a su nuevo instituto. De solo pensar cuantos pervertidos han de estar persiguiéndola en estos momentos le hervía la sangre, pero sabía que su Luce cuando estaba en su modo de "no tengo amigos y si te acercas a más de un metro cerca de mi te matare" era casi intocable, pero de todos modos estaba muy preocupado por ella, no sabía que si volvía al instituto Lucy le hablaría o no._

_Decidió ir a su casa, pero en cuanto llego, no había nadie como siempre, ¿Qué es lo que Lucy hacia para salir tanto y eso que era sábado y ella no estaba?_

_Eso lo descoloco por un momento, luego se dirigió hacia la cama de Lucy y se tiro encima de ella y al instante sintió el delicioso olor a vainilla de ella, entonces comenzó a recordar los momentos que paso con ella en esa habitación._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Natsu? Vete no debes estar aquí-le grito muy enojada y sonrojada Lucy._

_-Vamos Lucy, no es tan malo, solo quiero dormir en tu cama- le sonrió el chico._

_-Ya te dije que no, si vas a dormir aquí, tendrás que hacerlo en el sofá-_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por que los amigos no duermen juntos…_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Arrgg, está bien pero tú de ese lado y yo de este lado ¿entendido?_

_-¡OK!_

_Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla hasta perderse en su cuello, maldita sea, no sabía en qué momento Lucy se había vuelto tan importante para él hasta este grado, quería verla, quería abrazarla, decirle cuán importante era, quería… quería besarla…_

_¿Qué demonios había dicho? ¿Besarla, el a Lucy?_

_Vaya, su mente se había puesto de cabeza desde que Lucy se fue. Un sonido lo despertó de sus pensamientos…era un mensaje de su madre que quería que fuera a casa. No quería irse, deseaba quedarse y esperar que ella entrara por la puerta en este momento…cosa que no sucedió. No tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su madre, así que se levanto y se fue por donde había entrado, como siempre._

_Por la ventana._

_**Lucy (POV).**_

_Cuando volví a mi casa me fui directo a recostar en mi cama, lo raro fue que encontré las sabanas arrugadas, lo que me dio un mal presentimiento y fui corriendo hacia la ventana que estaba…abierta._

_Solo había una persona en el mundo que se atrevía a entrar a su casa por la ventana y acostarse en su cama y ese era…Natsu._

_El había estado aquí y fue una suerte que se le haya ocurrido salir con Yukino ese día de lo contrario se tendría que enfrentar a Natsu, a lo cual todavía no estaba preparada._

_Suspire y me fui a dormir. El domingo había pasado rápido menos mal a Natsu no se le había ocurrido venir otra vez. No tenía nada que hacer en todo el día y no tenía planes de salir con Yukino hoy así que me quede en cama viendo todo el día películas de terror, con las cortinas cerradas y todo el departamento sumido en la oscuridad. Si, sabía que era deprimente pero a quien le importaba._

_El Lunes había llegado rápido, por lo que se levanto, se ducho, se puso el uniforme y corrió a desayunar pues solo faltaban diez minutos para la entrada, subió al auto y manejo a velocidad poco recomendable, llego y empujo a todo lo que se le ponía enfrente desde basureros hasta …la ancianita de la secretaria. Llego justo antes de que el profesor entrara a clase y fue directo a sentarse a lado de Yukino, quien estaba sentada en los primeros asientos, respirando con dificultad._

_-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto ella un poco preocupada y Rogue que estaba a su derecha también me miro._

_ es nada, es solo que me quede dormida-respondí un poco más tranquila._

_-Buenos días, chicos-saludo el profesor de Ciencias._

_-Buenos días, sensei-respondimos al mismo tiempo._

_-Hoy habrá una sorpresa que…..-no pudo continuar pues los chicos comenzaron a gritar cosas como…_

_-¡No puede ser hay examen sorpresa!_

_-¡No estudie nada!_

_-¡Estoy muerto!_

_-¡Chicos! No habrá examen-después de estas palabras le secundo una calma general por parte de todos-Lo que quería decirles es que su compañero Sting Eucliffe ya regreso- todos comenzaron a susurrar cosas sobre el supongo. Tal vez podría hacerse amiga de ese chico ya que eran bastantes parecidos, claro que lo intentaría, esta vez ella seria quien se acercara a alguien y su nuevo amigo seria el tal Sting._

_-Sting, por favor pasa-el profesor hizo pasar al estudiante._

_Retiro lo dicho._

_No se acercaría al estúpido rubio oxigenado ese._

_El rubio miro a toda la clase pero se detuvo en un rostro nuevo y cuando lo reconoció._

_-¡RUBIA TONTA! ¿Qué haces en mi instituto?-le grito el señalándola con el dedo índice a lo que ella se levanto enfadada de su asiento._

_-¡Ya te dije que no soy una tonta! Y además este instituto no es tuyo es de tu mama ¡RUBIO OXIGENADO DE MIERDA!- grito Lucy aun mas enfadada que antes._

_Los demás estudiantes los miraban de entre curiosos y asustados por lo gritos y Yukino y Rogue estaban confundidos desde cuando esos dos se conocían._

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Estoy feliz de haber logrado hacerlo un poco más largo que los otro de ahora en adelante tratare de hacerlos más largos.**_

_**Si los comentarios no llegan a los 30 al menos no subire el capitulo 7 ok no XD.**_


	7. Si tan solo

_¡Onegai! Por favor no me maten, siento haber tardado tanto pero como ya les dije estoy en época de exámenes y estoy a solo unos cuantos días de terminar mi noveno grado y tengo que terminarlo con las mejores notas si es posible para poder ser aceptada en el colegio al cual decidí ir espero que me entiendan._

_Bueno, ya les dije la razón._

_**Disclaimer: **__Fairy Tail, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

_**Capitulo7.**_

_Si tan solo…_

_**Lissana (POV).**_

_Por fin me deshice de la Heartfilia, no tendría nada contra ella de no ser porque descubrí que ella estaba enamorada de Natsu y por supuesto que cuando lo supe tuve que ponerla en mi lista negra. Agradecía enormemente su habilidad para actuar, estaba segura de que sería una gran actriz algún día. Natsu creía prácticamente todo lo que decía, hasta me creyó cuando le dije que iba a suicidarme si me dejaba._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Pero por favor! ¿Yo suicidarme por él? Si claro._

_._

_._

_._

_Solo lo había dicho para asustarlo y para que no me dejara. Natsu solo era un peón en mi juego, lo necesitaba y por eso no podía dejarlo, sentía mucho tener que lastimar a las personas que lo rodeaban, pero sé que ninguna de ellas me ayudaría en la situación en la cual estoy._

_._

_._

_._

_Tengo serios problemas económicos y por eso estaba utilizando a Natsu, no que quería decirle la verdad de lo que está sucediendo porque mis padres me lo prohibieron, decían que los Strauss no podían demostrar que estaban en bancarrota, que ellos no dejarían que nadie se enterara y que sería una vergüenza para nosotros si eso sucedía. Y de verdad era cierto, yo me la vivía presumiendo de mi dinero pero ahora que estamos en bancarrota yo sería la burla de todos._

_._

_._

_._

_Toda mi familia se puso de acuerdo para juntar dinero de donde sea con tal de conservar la mansión para aparentar al menos que no estábamos en bancarrota, excepto Mira-nee ella nunca estaba de acuerdo con nuestros padres y por eso siempre discutían, yo lo sabia Mira-nee siempre fue alguien sencilla no le gustaban mucho los lujos de los cuales estamos rodeadas y no estaba sorprendida de que nos hubiéramos quedado sin dinero ya que mi familia y yo derrochábamos dinero por cualquier cosa y ella siempre nos lo reprochaba y ahora veo que tenía razón, claro que ella no le veía el problema al trabajar ya que siempre lo ha hecho como la secretaria del director Makarov, ella nunca le pedía dinero a nuestros padres porque ella tenía el suyo propio. Por eso mama y papa acudieron inmediatamente a ella para pedirle un préstamo a lo cual ella se negó amablemente como siempre. Nos dijo que teníamos que trabajar si queríamos conseguir dinero._

_._

_._

_._

_Por supuesto que mi familia y yo nos negamos a trabajar en otra cosa que no fuera en la empresa familiar. Por lo que me dijeron que consiguiera un novio rico y que mejor candidato que Natsu Dragneel. Pero había un problema…_

_._

_._

_.Lucy Heartfilia._

_._

_._

_Ella representaba un gran problema para ella pues era muy hermosa y descubrí que estaba enamorada de Natsu y sabia que él sentía lo mismo por ella pero era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta, el día en que los encontró abrazados dudo un poco de separarlos ¿Por qué? Simplemente no era tan mala persona como para separar a dos personas que se aman pero luego recordé mi objetivo por lo que tuve que hacerlo, sentía pena por Lucy pero ya no había marcha atrás, su plan debía ser efectuado sin falta._

_._

_._

_._

_**Lucy (POV).**_

_._

_._

_Había pasado casi un mes y medio desde que me mude a Saberthoot, realmente el tiempo pasa rápido y mi relación con Yukino se hizo muy fuerte a pesar de lo poco que nos conocíamos yo ya confiaba en ella plenamente tal vez porque ella había pasado lo mismo que yo y me entendía perfectamente. Su relación con Rogue también era buena, nos llevábamos bien ya que él era tranquilo y callado y me gustaba estar con él, al parecer yo lo veía como mi hermano mayor y el a mí como su hermana menor, bueno eso creo, luego todo estaba bien era feliz en Saberthoot._

_._

_._

_._

_Excepto por una cosa, más bien por alguien._

_._

_._

_.Sting Eucliffe._

_._

_._

_._

_No nos llevábamos ni medianamente bien, discutíamos por todo y nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo, nuestras peleas eran muy seguido y seguramente estábamos colmando la paciencia de Yukino y Rogue, pero no podía evitarlo el solo verlo me entran ganas de molerlo a golpes y no es que todavía no lo hubiera hecho es mas ya lo había golpeado en una que otra vez. Pero como dijo Yukino era buena persona solo que era muy cerrado con los demás él y yo siempre peleábamos pero si la situación lo requería él podía ser realmente amable y comprensivo, eso fue cuando se entero de que mis padres estaban muertos y al principio pensé que él se burlaría de mi diciendo que soy huérfana pero no fue así, solo me dedico una sonrisa triste y me dijo que me entendía ya que su padre también había muerto. Me quede muy sorprendida y desde ese momento nuestra relación mejoro, claro que de todos modos si peleábamos bastante._

_._

_._

_._

_Dejando de lado al idiota de Sting, había otro idiota que no la dejaba en paz y si ese idiota era el cerebro de carbón como le decía Gray, no paraba de llamarla a su celular y por eso había cambiado su número y tampoco dejaba de colarse a su casa por lo que estaba pensando seriamente en mudarme pero no sabía a dónde. Suerte que siempre se la pasaba saliendo con Yukino, Rogue y el oxigenado y por eso no se lo encontraba en casa y como ahora ya sabía que Natsu podría estar en su departamento primero veía si él estaba allí o no. Si él estaba en su casa entonces ella llamaba a Yukino y se iba a dormir a su casa, claro sin que Sting o Rogue se enteraran yo iba cuando ya estaban dormidos y me levantaba temprano antes de que ellos despertaran._

_._

_._

_-¿En qué piensas tanto Lucy?- la voz de Yukino me saco de mis pensamientos, estábamos en la cafetería del instituto platicando mientras Rogue y el oxigenado iban por sus almuerzos._

_._

_._

_-Oh, es solo que estaba pensando en mudarme pero todavía no sé dónde y no puedo volver a mi antigua mansión hasta que cumpla lo dieciocho. - le comente para luego arrepentirme completamente al ver sus ojos marrones abrirse con ilusión. Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor._

_._

_._

_-Puedes venir a vivir conmigo, tenemos más habitaciones-_

_._

_._

_Mierda._

_._

_._

_Justo lo que no quería. Ella y el oxigenado ese viviendo en la misma casa. Lo único que podría salir de eso es que los dos nos matemos._

_._

_._

_-Gracias por la oferta Yuki, pero no creo que sea buena idea- trate de persuadirla- Además, Sting y yo no podemos vivir en un mismo lugar sin matarnos.-le dije con esperanzas de que desistiera._

_._

_._

_-No te preocupes, le diré a Sting y Rogue para ver qué les parece y lo haremos por votación- dijo la peliblanca con gran ilusión y con la carita de perrito degollado, por eso s que odio esas caritas siempre me rindo fácilmente a ellas._

_._

_._

_-Está bien- acepte derrotada no podía contra ella, era demasiado tierna. Luego nos pusimos a comer, mientras que Sting y Rogue se acercaban con sus respectivos almuerzos. Trate de decirles algo pero Yukino se me adelanto._

_._

_._

_-Chicos, estoy pensando en que Lucy se vaya a vivir con nosotros y decidí hacerlo por votación- dijo ella de repente-Yo estoy de acuerdo._

_._

_._

_-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Rogue tranquilamente._

_._

_._

_-En contra- dijo el oxigenado con molestia…maldito bastardo._

_._

_._

_-No seas malo Sting-dijo Yukino haciendo un mohín._

_._

_._

_-No importa Yukino de todos modos somos dos contra uno- dijo Rogue tranquilamente-Además así dividiremos la renta en cuatro partes y se nos hará más fácil-agrego el pelinegro._

_._

_._

_-Maldito traidor- le grito Sting, a lo que Rogue solo lo ignoro olímpicamente girando su cabeza en dirección contraria a donde el rubio estaba haciendo su berrinche del medio día._

_._

_._

_-Cálmate oxigenado, no es como yo también quiera vivir contigo-le dije tranquilamente a lo cual el exploto dirigiendo su ira hacia mí._

_._

_._

_-¿A quién le dices oxigenado?-_

_._

_._

_-No veo ningún otro rubio teñido por aquí-_

_._

_._

_-Maldita perr…-no pudo continuar, cortesía de mi puño._

_._

_._

_-Así no es como deberías tratar a una dama-_

_._

_._

_-¿Dama? Yo no veo ninguna dam...-otra vez no pudo continuar, de nuevo, cortesía de mi otro puño._

_._

_._

_-¡Maldición! Ya deja de golpearme yo no te hice na…- esta vez le di una patada._

_**Yukino (POV).**_

_._

_._

_Y ahí iban de nuevo haciendo de las suyas, Lucy y Sting se sumergieron en su pelea de todos los días en poco tiempo los dos comenzaron a golpearse obviamente el rubio no la golpeaba fuerte pero ella a él sí, luego a lado de la mesa comenzó a formarse ese humito del cual solo sobresalían a veces las cabezas, manos y pies de Sting y Lucy. Estaba feliz de que Lucy viniera a vivir con nosotros, mi mejor amiga viviendo conmigo no pude hacer más que gritar y saltar de alegría._

_._

_._

_**Normal (POV).**_

_._

_._

_Todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en la cafetería miraban la escena con una gotita resbalando por sus frentes, todavía no se acostumbraban del todo pero ya era bastante normal ver a ese grupo de amigos hacer escándalo en una esquina de la cafetería o en algún otro lugar del instituto. Estaban viendo a un Sting y una Lucy peleándose como si no hubiera un mañana mandando a volar a cualquier persona o cosa que estuviera cerca de ellos y que por desgracia una de ellas era la ancianita de la secretaria que salió volando hacia el otro lado del salón y luego estaba Yukino que estaba saltando de aquí para allá con una mirada soñadora, también mandando a volar a unos cuantos estudiantes y por último, Rogue que solamente estaba en medio de todo ese caos en la mesa disfrutando de su almuerzo tranquilamente como si nada estuviera sucediendo._

_._

_._

_En otro lado de la ciudad… _

_._

_._

_**Natsu (POV)**_

_._

_._

_Estoy realmente cansado de todo y de todos, ya no podía soportarlo. Primero. Estaban sus padres que no lo dejaban en paz por lo malditos trabajos de la empresa, amaba a sus padres pero ellos todavía no entendían que no estaba preparado para recibir tantas responsabilidades. Después estaba su "querida" novia que tampoco lo dejaba en paz, Lissana realmente se ha puesto insoportable siempre estaba pegada a mi todo el día incluso cuando tenía que ir a trabajar, me seguía y entraba a mi oficina y no podía concentrarme porque ella hablaba todo el tiempo. Si, estaba cansado de todo quería escapar de la realidad e ir a ese tiempo en donde cada vez que se sentía así, solo iba a la casa de su Luce y dormía abrazado a ella._

_._

_._

_Realmente la extrañaba, no había día en que no pensara en ella, en su hermosa sonrisa y en sus cálidos brazos, la necesitaba no podía negarlo. Extrañaba todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, y me reprochaba día y noche por haber sido tan idiota, por haberla abandonado, ahora él sabía lo que era sentirse solo, ahora sabía cómo se sentía Lucy y en como tuvo que haberlo soportado después de que la dejo sola. Se sentía miserable, pero todo eso se lo merecía, la había lastimado y de alguna forma tenía que pagarlo ¿no?_

_._

_._

_Todos ya estaban preocupados por mi ya que todo el día ando callado y siempre trato de alejarme de Lissana, ya ni siquiera peleo con hielito y rara vez sonrió, lo cual es realmente raro en mi siempre andaba sonriendo y ahora ya no y nadie sabía porque, pero era simple._

_._

_._

_No sonreía porque ella ya no estaba._

_._

_No sonreía porque Lucy se fue._

_._

_En conclusión, Lucy era su sonrisa, y ahora que se fue… su sonrisa también._

_._

_._

_Cada vez que iba a su casa ella no estaba y entonces yo me quedaba a esperarla ahí con la esperanza de que ella apareciera, pero nunca llegaba y me estaba preocupando demasiado que era lo que ella hacia tanto para no venir a dormir a su casa. ¿Acaso se quedaba a dormir en casa de una amiga? Imposible ella no tenía amigas ¿Y si tenía un novio?_

_._

_._

_¡NO! Eso sí que no, ella era de él y de nadie más. No permitiría que nadie se acercara a ella, porque era suya._

_._

_._

_¿Qué había dicho?_

_._

_._

_Está bien, lo admitía sabia que ya no veía a Lucy solo como una amiga y eso en parte lo asustaba, ¿qué diría ella si lo supiera? No quería saberlo seguramente su amistad se rompería, aunque la verdad su amistad con ella ya se fue por el caño. No quería que ella se olvidara de él, seria doloroso, pero ella tenía todo el derecho de olvidarme pues yo ya lo había hecho con ella. De todos modos lucharía por ella esta vez no la dejaría ir, por eso se estaba dirigiendo a su casa algo le decía que ella estaba ahí, así que subió por un árbol que estaba al lado de su ventana y precisamente ella estaba ahí y se veía hermosa llevaba una falda corta de color negro, una blusa sin tirantes de color celeste y unos converse del mismo color, suspire, a lo que ella se dio media vuelta y me vio sorprendida para luego cambiar su rostro a uno de enfado y correr hacia la ventana dispuesta a cerrármela en la cara, pero yo fui más rápido y entre antes de que ella pudiera llegar a cerrarla._

_._

_._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?- me grito furiosa._

_._

_._

_-Vine a verte Luce- fue lo único que atine a decir pues su mirada me ponía realmente nervioso estaba haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no lanzármele encima y besarla._

_._

_._

_-Bien, ya me viste ahora lárgate, tengo cosas que hacer por si no te has dado cuenta- me dijo ella ya más tranquila y entonces me fije en lo que estaba haciendo y casi podía jurar que mi corazón se paro, no, no podía ser cierto._

_._

_._

_Vi como ella sacaba sus ropas y las metía en las maletas que estaban sobre su cama y luego mire el departamento que estaba medio vacío y lleno de cajas pequeñas y medianas donde se encontraban sus cosas. No podía ser cierto su Luce se mudaba pero ¿A dónde?_

_._

_._

_-Luce no me digas que te vas a mudar-_

_._

_._

_Que no ves, estoy guardando mis cosas, obviamente me estoy mudando, eres realmente estúpido- sus palabras me dolieron sabia que me las merecía pero no por eso dejaban de ser dolorosas._

_._

_._

_-Por favor no lo hagas, no sé qué haría sin ti- le dije y sin poder ya contenerme la tome de la cintura y la abrase por detrás pues ella estaba de espaldas, la sentí temblar entre mis brazos y no pude evitar sonreír pues hace mucho que ya no la abrazaba y había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Pero el abrazo no duro mucho pues ella se soltó y me golpeo._

_._

_._

_-Auch- me queje ¿Desde cuándo Luce golpeaba tan fuerte?_

_._

_._

_-Eso es para que entiendas que no puedes venir aquí y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido ya te dije que ya no somos amigos así que no tienes que venir a mi casa… ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que no quiero verte?!- me grito derramando muchas lagrimas ¿Tanto la había lastimado? Parece que sí, me dije al ver como ahora ya no doblaba su ropa para meterla en la maleta, sino que agarraba toda la ropa que podía y la lanzaba directamente a la maleta. No, no podía dejar que se fuera._

_._

_._

_-Por favor Luce, no lo hagas, de verdad lo siento realmente lamento haberte herido, perdóname- y volví a abrazarla pero esta vez de frente pase mi brazos por su espalda y cintura, ella era tan bajita que mi mentón descansaba en su cabeza. Lucy se amoldaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, sentí como ella tímidamente pasaba sus pequeñas manos por mi espalda, lo que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi columna. Nos quedamos así por varios minutos, en silencio todo era perfecto hasta que la sentí temblar de nuevo al parecer eso no era buena señal ya que volvió a soltarse y golpearme._

_._

_._

_-¡Déjame Natsu! Sera mejor que te vayas ahora-_

_._

_._

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo- le dije con determinación no iba dejarla ni ahora ni nunca._

_._

_._

_-¡Eres un idiota!- _

_._

_._

_-Si, lo soy- ella solo sonrió pero no fue una sonrisa sincera sino una rota. Una que nunca antes había visto al parecer no la conocía tan bien como creía._

_._

_._

_-Lo siento pero ya debo irme- me dijo y tomo sus maletas para darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta._

_._

_._

_-Luce, al menos dime a donde iras o con quien-_

_._

_._

_-No te preocupes Natsu, estaré bien iré a vivir con unos amigos- me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme cosa que ahora era imposible pues dijo "amigos" o sea hombres, mi Luce viviendo con hombres no claro que no. Iba decirle algo pero me vi interrumpido por un estruendoso ruido. Alguien había lanzado una piedra hacia la ventana que Lucy había cerrado después de que yo entrara._

_._

_._

_-¡Rubia! ¡Apresúrate no tenemos todo el día!- grito alguien desde afuera, así que fui a ver quién era y vi a un chico rubio de ojos azules y otro de cabello negro y ojos rojizos. Luego sentí que alguien me hacía a un lado y se ponía frente a la venta, era Luce pero tenía una venita en la frente y el ceño fruncido mirando enfadada hacia los chicos que estaban abajo._

_._

_._

_-¡Idiotas! ¿¡Cómo se atreven a romper mi ventana!? ¡Oxigenado me las vas a pagar!- grito ella dejándome confundido ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?_

_._

_._

_-¡Cálmate! ¿Así es como nos pagas? y eso que dejamos todo lo que estábamos haciendo para venir a ayudarte-_

_._

_._

_-Si claro, como si fuera que estaban haciendo algo ¡Ustedes no hacen nada! ¡Vagos de mierda!- Ok, esto era raro, nunca antes había escuchado a Lucy decir groserías, bueno antes cuando la conoció si las decía pero hace mucho que dejo de decirlas._

_._

_._

_-¡Oye! A mí no me incluyas- dijo el pelinegro._

_._

_._

_-Lo siento, Rogue… ¡Y TU OXIGENADO DE PORQUERIA SERA MEJOR QUE VAYAS A BUSCAR UNA VENTANA NUEVA Y VENGAS A ARREGLAR LO QUE HICISTE!- _

_._

_._

_-¿Y SI NO QUIERO?-_

_._

_._

_-¡Pues vas a querer!... ¡Llamare a tu querida madre y le diré lo que hiciste y ya quiero verte arreglando mi ventana con un tutu rosa jajaja!- Lucy comenzó a reír y por lo que pude ver el rubio puso cara de terror._

_._

_._

_-¡Maldita put…!- el rubio no pudo continuar pues Lucy le lanzo una de las cajas medianas que se encontraban cerca de ella y se lo tenía merecido pues la estaba insultando y si ella no lo hacía obviamente el bajaría y molería a golpes al rubio ese._

_._

_._

_-¡Te lo mereces rubio de pacotilla! Sera mejor que ya vayas a comprar mi ventana-_

_._

_._

_-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo derrotado el, bueno ahora no tenía dudas de que ella pudiera defenderse sola._

_._

_._

_Mientras, Lucy esbozo una sonrisa triunfante, claro ella había ganado. El chico pelinegro desapareció pero luego lo vi entrar por la puerta._

_._

_._

_-Eso fue genial Lucy- la felicito el idiota me molesto porque se estaba acercando mucho a ella y parece que a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto y eso que ella no dejaba que ningún chico se le acercara a más de un metro excepto yo claro, vi como ella lo abrazaba y le daba las gracias por ayudarla parecían novios…_

_._

_._

_¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Claro que no, ella no podía tener un novio en tan poco tiempo ¿o sí?_

_._

_._

_-Este Luce creo que te estás olvidando de que estoy aquí- le dije ella se giro a verme y me miro sorprendida, sip, al parecer si se había olvidado de que yo estaba aquí._

_._

_._

_-Oh, jaja este lo siento Natsu, se me olvido-_

_._

_._

_-¿Quién es él, Lucy?- pregunto el pelinegro._

_._

_._

_-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! El es Natsu Dragneel, un conocido-me dolió ya ni siquiera me presentaba como su amigo._

_._

_._

_-H-Hola- fue lo único que pude decirle pues tenía un nudo en la garganta no podía creer que ya no tenía oportunidad con ella._

_._

_._

_-Natsu, el es Rogue Cheney es casi como mi hermano mayor- ¿Cómo fue que en tan poco tiempo este se había ganado su confianza? A mí me había costado mucho más tiempo, al menos ahora sabía que no eran novios y eso me aliviaba un poco pero no tanto ya que el chico era apuesto y en cualquier momento Lucy podría enamorase de él._

_._

_._

_-¡Rubia! Ya te traje tu estúpida ventana y no vengas con que no es de la medida correc...- el chico choco contra una de las cajas que se encontraban en el suelo y se tropezó y el vidrio que se suponía que era para la ventana se rompió en mil pedazos. Lucy se acerco a él seguramente para ayudarlo…ella era tan buena._

_._

_._

_-¡Eres un idiota! Mira lo que hiciste- lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa azul que llevaba y comenzó zarandearlo, el chico no decía nada pues al parecer se había quedado inconsciente, por lo que ella comenzó a abofetearlo-¡Despierta, maldito idiota! Debes arreglar mi ventana y limpiar el desorden que hiciste._

_._

_._

_-Este… Lucy, creo que eso no funcionara- le dijo Rogue, a los dos se nos resbalo una gotita en la frente al ver como Lucy tomaba al chico rubio como si un costal de papas se tratase y lo lanzaba sin cuidado y respeto hacia el sofá y luego del refrigerador sacaba una jarra de agua que seguramente estaba fría y se lo lanzaba en la cara al chico que todavía no se su nombre, este se levanto espantado._

_._

_._

_-¿Qué rayos? ¡Rubia! Eres una estúpida-la insulto lo cual obviamente me hizo enojar, estaba a punto de darle su merecido de no ser porque Lucy se lanzo sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo a lo que el rubio intentaba defenderse y luego se formo el típico humito que tenían las peleas._

_._

_._

_-No te preocupes siempre son así- me dijo el pelinegro que estaba a mi lado. Pero yo me dirigí hacia el par de rubios y separe a Lucy y la pegue a mi cuerpo._

_._

_._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo Natsu? ¡Suéltame!-me grito enojada tratando de soltarse._

_._

_._

_-No-le dije y la abrase aun mas fuerte claro que sin lastimarla._

_._

_._

_-¿Acaso no escuchaste? ¡Dijo que la soltaras!-de un jalón el rubio me la quito y la abrazo…maldito ¿Quién se creía este estúpido teñido? De solo verlo abrazando a mi Luce me daban ganas de matarlo._

_._

_._

_-¡No! Tu suéltala…Lucy ven conmigo- le pedí le tendí mi mano estaba seguro de que ella la tomaría, ella me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero no hizo nada solo se quedo ahí quieta y luego extendió su mano…lo sabía._

_._

_._

_-Natsu será mejor que te vayas- y de un manotazo aparto mi mano y escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio…no, no podía ser así, ella no podía preferir al rubio antes que a mí ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se había enamorado del rubio?_

_._

_._

_-Sting, llévame a casa- eso sonó como si los dos vivieran juntos…_

_._

_._

"_-No te preocupes Natsu, estaré bien, iré a vivir con unos amigos-"_

_._

_._

_No puede ser, ¿Acaso esos chicos eran con quienes su Luce viviría a partir de ahora?_

_._

_._

_Vi como los dos chicos se estaban marchando y se llevaban a Lucy y por eso me apresure a alcanzarlos._

_._

_._

_-Hey, esperen al menos díganme donde viven, digo, para saber si Luce está bien- les dije._

_._

_._

_El chico rubio al que Lucy había llamado Sting se giro a verme y me dijo…_

_._

_._

_-Eso no importa, nunca te lo diremos, de todos modos Rogue y yo la cuidaremos muy bien y por cierto…ya perdiste tu oportunidad con ella- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios sabia el que quería a Lucy? ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando aquí? ¿Quién se creía ese teñido como para decirle eso? Tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza pero de algo estaba si seguro._

_._

_._

_El era Natsu Dragneel y nunca, nunca se rendía, iba a recuperar a Lucy sea como sea._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto además de que tenía exámenes, no tenia internet como para subir los capítulos…y además como disculpa le traje tres capítulos más pues como no tenia internet me quede como con mucho tiempo para escribir.**_


	8. Saberthoot vs Fairy Tail

_**Disclaimer:**__ Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

_._

_._

_Capitulo 8._

_._

_._

_Fairy Tail vs. Saberthoot._

_._

_._

_**Lucy (POV).**_

_._

_._

_Después de llegar a mi nuevo hogar, Sting y Rogue volvieron a mi departamento a traer mis cosas. Mi encuentro con Natsu no fue precisamente agradable, pues me hizo recordar todo lo que sentía por él, cuando me abrazo por primera vez no le correspondí, pero la segunda ya no pude contenerme y yo también lo abrase pero luego recordé lo que me hizo y me solté. Cuando me extendió su mano me hizo elegir entre él y Sting, pero en ese momento necesitaba un amigo y luego de que llegáramos me eche a llorar en los brazos de Yukino, quien me consoló como mi madre solía hacerlo. Ellos me preguntaron qué fue lo que había sucedido con Natsu pero yo les dije que todavía no estaba preparada para decírselos y ellos me entendieron perfectamente._

_._

_._

_Hoy era lunes por lo que tenía que ir al instituto, me levante con pereza de mi cama y observe mi nueva habitación, sinceramente esta me gustaba más que la anterior, era grande tenía un ventanal un poco grande con las cortinas de color negro que es mi color favorito, después estaba mi enorme armario, un escritorio con mi laptop y un gran espejo en fin lo necesario para una habitación de chica. Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí a la velocidad de la luz al ver que solo quedaban quince minutos para la entrada, baje y vi que la casa era un caos con Yukino y Sting vistiéndose a medias y comiendo lo que había en la mesa._

_._

_._

_-¡Rogue! ¿Porque rayos no me levantaste?- le reclamo el rubio que estaba con un pedazo de pan tostado y abrochándose la camisa._

_._

_._

_-Eres malo ni siquiera levantaste a tu novio- le siguió la peliblanca que se estaba subiendo las medias largas y luego bebía rápidamente su jugo de naranja._

_._

_._

_-Lo siento chico, pero no siempre van a depender de mí-les dijo el pelinegro que comía tranquilamente su desayuno y estaba perfectamente uniformado y con su mochila detrás de la espalda._

_._

_._

_-Oh, por fin despertó la fea durmiente-una vena se hincho en mi frente y deje de lado mi sándwich de mermelada y dirigí mi delicado puño directamente a su nariz._

_._

_._

_-Diablos ¡Mi hermosa nariz!-grito sosteniendo la parte afectada, supongo que le aplique demasiada fuerza._

_._

_._

_-¡Ups!- fue lo único que dije y el estaba a punto de gritarme pero Rogue nos dijo que ya era tarde y yo mire el reloj y definitivamente era tarde solo quedaban cinco minutos._

_._

_._

_-¿Cómo demonios vamos a llegar a tiempo?- yo también estaría en problemas si llegaba tarde… ¡Ya se!_

_._

_._

_-¡Vamos chicos a la cochera!-_

_._

_._

_-¿Eh?- dijeron al unisonó los tres._

_._

_._

_Fui directo a la cochera, ayer cuando todos estaban durmiendo lo mecánicos que estaban arreglando mi bebe me lo trajeron así que ninguno de ellos sabia que el auto estaba ahí. Subí la gran puerta ante la perpleja mirada de los tres y ahí estaba mi hermoso Ferrari negro._

_._

_._

_-Rubia ¿no me digas que eres traficante de autos? la ultima vez tenias un Lamborghini-me dijo el oxigenado._

_._

_._

_-Por supuesto que no, vamos suban de una vez tenemos que llegar a tiempo o nos suspenderán-y era cierto los tres habíamos llegado tarde la última semana y nos dijeron que si hoy llegábamos tarde nos suspenderían._

_._

_._

_-Lucy no lo lograremos solo quedan cuatro minutos y el trayecto es de quince minutos-me dijo Yukino preocupada._

_._

_._

_-Olvídalo Lucy nos suspenderán-suspiro derrotado Rogue y ellos estaban a punto de bajarse cuando grite._

_._

_._

_-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!- y puse en marcha el motor y arranque a toda velocidad rumbo al instituto y ellos tuvieron que agarrarse sus asientos y luego comenzaron a gritar cosas como..._

_._

_._

_-¡Ahh! ¡Vamos a morir!-_

_._

_._

_-¡Maldita loca baja la velocidad!_

_._

_._

_-¡Lucy por favor más despacio no quiero morir tan joven!-_

_._

_._

_Di un par de vueltas mas y me estacione de golpe a lo que si no fuera por el cinturón todos saldríamos volando hacia a parabrisas. Me gire a ver cómo estaban y no pude evitar soltar estruendosas carcajadas al verlos. Los tres estaban con la cara azul por el miedo y con espirales en los ojos aunque Rogue y Sting parecían querer vomitar… ¡Un momento! ¡Vomitar en bebe ni loca! Me baje rápidamente y abrí la puerta de ellos y los lance hacia a fuera, mientras que Yukino se bajo y se tiro al suelo._

_._

_._

_-¡Por fin! ¡Tierra!-_

_._

_._

_Justo en ese momento toco la campana así que nos fuimos corriendo para poder llegar a tiempo…Y llegamos justo antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta, nos regaño un buen rato pero por lo menos no nos suspendieron. El comenzó a dar su clase sobre la memoria o algo así ese profesor Rufus si que estaba loco ya que siempre termina sus frases con un "Lo recuerdo todo" o sino "Lo memorice todo" Sting le pidió permiso para ir al baño al que él le dijo que no, luego de unos minutos volvió a pedirle permiso y también dijo que no y se repitió unas cinco veces y ya me estaba hartando. Mire a Sting que estaba rayando la mesa llamando la atención del profesor._

_._

_._

_-¿En tu casa rayas la mesa Eucliffe?- le pregunto el profesor._

_._

_._

_-Nop, en mi casa no me aburro tanto como en tu clase y mi mama si me deja ir al baño- toda la clase estallo en risas incluida yo…_

_._

_._

_-Eucliffe será mejor que…-el profesor rarito fue interrumpido por la voz de la directora por el altavoz._

_._

_._

_-¡Buenos días! Chicos necesito que todos vayan al gimnasio del instituto en cinco minutos y las clases se suspenderán hoy-anuncio y todos nos dirigimos emocionados hacia el gimnasio._

_._

_._

_Llegamos al enorme gimnasio que generalmente se usaba para el Basquetbol y en medio del campo estaba la directora Minerva, todos se fueron a sentarse en las gradas. Luego ella comenzó a hablar._

_._

_._

_-Bueno chicos como ya saben estamos a finales de marzo por lo tanto nuestro tradicional juego de Básquet contra el Instituto Fairy Tail se acerca-recordé que siempre a finales de marzo teníamos un amistoso contra Saberthoot-Bueno, el juego será dentro de una semana por lo tanto nuestro equipo tendrá un arduo entrenamiento, este año mi estúpido hijo-vi como una venita aparecía en la frente de Sting jajaja hasta su mama lo insultaba-volverá a ser el capitán después de 2 años-¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Había olvidado que Natsu también era el capitán del equipo de Básquet de Fairy Tail y si o si nos encontraríamos aunque ¿Quién dice que debo ir?- La asistencia al juego es obligatoria-Mierda mi suerte era una mierda- Gracias por su atención pueden ir a sus casas-todos estábamos a punto de correr felices hacia la salida pero…-excepto los miembros del equipo de Básquet no olviden que el juego es en una semana por lo que no hay tiempo que perder hoy entrenaran conmigo y con su querido profesor Jiemma hasta la noche-miro a los jugadores que palidecieron al verla sonreír de manera perversa…enserio esa mujer da miedo…¡Es mi ejemplo a seguir!_

_._

_._

_-Pero mama con el abuelo no por favor- el estaba más blanco que un papel y sus compañeros detrás del asentían estando de acuerdo con el ¿Cómo será ese tal profesor Jiemma?_

_._

_._

_Vi como un hombre de gran musculatura y mirada que daba miedo entraba al gimnasio mientras los alumnos le daban el paso temblando de miedo hasta llegar frente a la directora y el oxigenado._

_._

_._

_-Mocosos será mejor que estén preparados para el entrenamiento de hoy, de una vez les digo que será muy duro y cualquiera que diga ya no puedo más le pateare el trasero ¡No admito débiles en mi equipo! ¡¿Entendido?!-_

_._

_._

_-¡Si, señor!-todos haciendo una pose militar hasta Rogue, en verdad no pensé verlo temblando de miedo por otra persona que no sea una Yukino enojada o celosa._

_._

_._

_-Bueno ¡Suerte chicos! Nos vemos en la noche-les dije a Rogue y a Sting._

_._

_._

_-Si es que salen vivos de esta-¡Vaya! Yukino si que sabe animar a las personas._

_._

_._

_-Eso no nos ayuda en nada Yukino-suspiro el pelinegro._

_._

_._

_-Anda Rogue se positivo, vean el lado bueno de esto-_

_._

_._

_-¿Que se supone que es lo bueno de esto?-_

_._

_._

_-¡Que Lucy y yo pasaremos juntas todo un día de chicas! ¡Iremos de compras y a la peluquería Ahh y también al spa!-Mierda como ya lo había dicho antes su suerte era una mierda-¡Y también al parque de diversiones!-Pura mierda…_

_._

_._

_-Eso solo es bueno para ti, váyanse, ya no quiero ver la cara de la estúpida rubia…_

_._

_._

_-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES ESTUP…!?-Yukino empezó a arrastrarme hacia la salida-¡Noo! ¡Por favor! ¡Sálvenme!..._

_._

_._

_-jajaja Vamos rubia no será tan malo adem…-sintió una presencia maligna detrás del que era muy conocida se volteo temblando y vio a abuelo con el ceño fruncido._

_._

_._

_-Maldito mocoso desagradecido y eso que deje a todo lo que estaba haciendo para venir a entrenarlos ¿y tú me ignoras? ¡Cien vueltas al campo! ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora!-salió corriendo a hacer lo se le dijo era mejor no contradecir a su "querido" abuelo._

_._

_._

_**Natsu (POV).**_

_._

_._

_El viejo nos aviso que el juego contra Saberthoot se está acercando y que debíamos prepararnos para ganar. Sabía que Lucy iba a estar en las gradas apoyando a su equipo por supuesto y eso le dolía porque él era a quien ella apoyaba siempre en los juegos y ahora ella estaba de lado de los estúpidos tigres y eso me molestaba demasiado. Unos cuantos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente._

_._

_._

"_-¡Vamos Natsu tu puedes!"-_

_._

_._

"_-¡SI PIERDES TE PATEARE EL TRASERO IDIOTA!"-_

_._

_._

_-"¡ANOTA POR MI!"-_

_._

_._

_Ese día Lucy le había pedido que anotara por ella y lo hice porque era su cumpleaños y no solo una vez sino siete de las notaciones fueron las que yo hice y se la dedique todas a ella. Fue uno de los no muchos momentos en que la vi sonreír con total felicidad tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillosos ella era realmente hermosa._

_._

_._

_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no pensé así antes? ¿Por qué ahora que ella se fue? Tenía muchas preguntas de este tipo en mi cabeza pero toda ellas se respondían con cuatro palabras._

_._

_._

_Porque soy un idiota._

_._

_._

_Por primera vez en mi vida estaba de acuerdo con hielito, solamente un idiota como yo podía darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga cuando ella ya está fuera de mi alcance._

_._

_._

_-¡Natsu!-_

_._

_._

_Y ahí iba de nuevo, Lissana no le dejaba en paz como ya lo había dicho antes estaba insoportable._

_._

_._

_-Natsu, cómprame ese collar esta precioso ¡Por favor!- Prácticamente el dinero que tenia se iba todo en sus "citas" con Lissana. Apenas ella lo invitaba a salir, se la pasaba en tiendas pidiéndome que le compre muchas cosas desde ropa hasta joyas realmente caras aunque no era problema para el esto se estaba poniendo raro ¿Por qué Lissana le pedía que le compre todo? Ella también es rica y no es que me este quejando solo que se le hacía raro._

_._

_._

_Lo que él no sabía es que la albina vendía todo lo que él le compraba y ya habían podido quedarse con la mansión Strauss._

_._

_._

_**Lucy (POV).**_

_._

_._

_Después de pasar todo el día en el infierno, entiéndase paseo con Yukino, por fin llegamos a casa, yo había tenido que cargar con todas las compras. Cuando entramos vimos en la sala a Sting y Rogue literalmente muertos en el sofá._

_._

_._

_-Seguramente se divirtieron mucho con el abuelo Jiemma- se rio mi amiga._

_._

_._

_-Cállate, Yukino-espeto el oxigenado con cansancio_

_._

_._

_Después los chicos fueron a ducharse mientras Yukino y yo poníamos las compras en la sala y estas ocupaban los tres sofás, la mesa de en medio y parte de la sala ¿De dónde habrá sacado Yukino para comprar todas estas cosas?_

_._

_._

_-¡YUKINO! ¡¿Dónde demonios están nuestros ahorros?!- gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo y bajando las escaleras a gran velocidad._

_._

_._

_-Lo siento chicos, tuve que usar su dinero para una emergencia- dijo ella tranquilamente, ya me había dado cuenta de donde saco está el dinero._

_._

_._

_-¿Y SE PUEDE SABER CON EL POERMISO DE QUIEN?- le grito el rubio._

_._

_._

_-¡CON MI PERMISO!-le grito ella asustándonos a todos._

_._

_._

_-E-Esta bien, cálmate-le dije yo para que se tranquilizara._

_._

_._

_-Bueno, pero ¿Para qué lo usaste?- le pregunto Rogue._

_._

_._

_-No se preocupen, fue por una buena causa- nos dijo con una sonrisa._

_._

_._

_Los tres giramos nuestra vista hacia donde estaban todas las compras._

_._

_._

_-Esto... mas o menos-su sonrisa se hizo nerviosa._

_._

_._

_-¿COMO PUDIST…?-Yukino le dio una patada voladora al oxigenado. Luego de un rato ella y yo comenzamos a repartirnos la ropa que compramos mientras Rogue se llevaba a un inconsciente Sting a su habitación._

_._

_._

_UNA SEMANA DESPUES…_

_._

_._

_Sting y Rogue habían entrenado mucho para poder ganar el juego, como los dos son capitanes, bueno, Rogue era el subcapitan recibieron mucho mas entrenamiento que los demás._

_._

_._

_Nos estamos dirigiendo al Instituto Fairy Tail, Nunca pensé que volvería antes de que se cumplieran los seis meses de traslado, me sentía muy nerviosa ¿Qué haría si me topara con Natsu?_

_._

_._

_-¡RUBIA! Presta atención en lo que estás haciendo-me concentre mas pues por estar perdida en mis pensamientos por poco y no atropello a la ancianita de la secretaria que cruzaba la calle y que se dirigía también al partido pues llevaba muchas banderas con la insignia de Saberthoot._

_._

_._

_**Natsu (POV).**_

_Había llegado temprano hoy solo por el juego y como capitán debía dar el ejemplo de ser responsable…en realidad no, el monstruo de cabello rojo, digo, Erza me levanto como solo ella sabe hacerlo, es decir, lanzándome por la ventana. Me encontraba en la entrada con el stripper de cuarta que tengo como amigo, pues todavía faltaba una hora para que comience el partido._

_._

_._

_-¡Wow! Pero que auto-silbo hielito y yo me gire a ver un hermoso Ferrari negro. Ese auto era original por lo que era demasiado costoso. De pronto vi como la puerta del auto se abría y se asomaba una cabellera que conocía perfectamente._

_._

_._

_Luce._

_._

_._

_Ella estaba aquí, no po9dia creerlo después de lo que paso en su viejo departamento pensé que no volvería a verla después de seis meses y sabia que ella iba a evitarme a toda costa, por lo que no pensé que vendría realmente. Se bajo completamente de la auto y pude verla mejor llevaba una blusa rosa y shorts negros, obviamente traía sus converses siempre se las ponía mientras otras chicas querían zapatos de tacón alto ella se conformaba con tenis y converse todavía no comprendo cómo le gustan, pero en realidad eso es lo que más me gusta de ella porque no es como las demás chicas superficiales, ella es natural casi nunca usa maquillaje algunas veces hasta se pone lo primero que encuentra y aun así es hermosa. Estaba embobado mirándola hasta que me di cuenta que la puerta del copiloto se habría y de ahí bajaba otra cabellera rubia u poco más clara que la de Luce. Que hacía ese estúpido teñido con mi Luce, pero me enoje mas al ver como él se acercaba mucho a ella, apreté mis puños hasta mis nudillos se volvieron blancos, luego explote cuando el sonrió de lado y se acercaba aun mas a ella y le susurraba en el oído y se sonrojo..._

_._

_._

_-Maldito- sisee…no aguante mas y solté un puñetazo a lo que estaba más cerca de mí, ósea, hielito._

_._

_._

_-¿Qué rayos te pasa cerebro de carbón? ¿Por qué me golpeaste?-me grito yo no le hice caso y me apresure a entrar antes de que ella y el estúpido teñido llegaran a la entrada y si lo veía ceca de el entonces ya no lo aguantaría y molería a golpes a ese rubio y probablemente Luce se enojara conmigo...Bueno más de lo está ya..._

_._

_._

_**Sting (POV).**_

_._

_._

_Mientras estaba todavía en el auto vi a lo lejos a un chico pelirrosa que miraba a la rubia con mirada de idiota, lo reconocí inmediatamente era el chico con el que había hecho llorar a la rubia y que la estaba mirando embobado…maldito como se atrevía…decidí hacerlo sufrir un poco mas y les dije a Yukino y Rogue que se quedaran en el auto hasta que les diga, así que baje del auto y vi como el rosita fruncía el ceño ¡Bingo! Pero no era suficiente por lo que me acerque más a ella y le dije al oído que el pelirrosa la estaba mirando y ella se sonrojo inmediatamente y aproveche para tomarla de la mano y le guiñe el ojo y ella entendió perfectamente, así que miro hacia donde estaba el chico y efectivamente los estaba mirando por lo que ella se sonrojo aun mas. Luego escuche un golpe seco y vi que el rosita se estaba yendo mientras que un peliazul le gritaba algo…mi plan funciono perfectamente ¡Soy un genio!_

_._

_._

_-Así que el rosita te quiere eh?_

_._

_._

_-Cállate por supuesto que no-se soltó de mi agarre_

_._

_._

_-Entonces porque te estaba mirando como idiota-_

_._

_._

_-P-Porque…_

_._

_._

_-Sting el entrenador quiere vernos media hora antes del juego-la rubia se salvo por esta vez._

_._

_._

_-Está bien, vámonos, rubia asegúrate de apoyarme mucho para que el rosita se ponga más celoso-le dije y salí corriendo pues estaba seguro que me lanzaría una patada voladora porque había viste como Yukino le estaba enseñando a hacerlo anoche._

_._

_._

_**Lucy (POV).**_

_._

_._

_Ese estúpido oxigenado sí que se hace suposiciones tontas aunque tenía algo de razón, debía apoyar a Saberthoot pues ahora era parte de él. Natsu quererme, si claro. Me dirigí con Yukino a las gradas del gimnasio para buscar nuestros lugares y de paso compramos gran megáfono para apoyar a nuestros amigos. Esperamos un poco mas y los chicos de ambos equipos ya estaban en el campo, pude ver a Sting y Rogue conversar y a lo lejos a Natsu y Gray pelear…ese par nunca iba a cambiar._

_._

_._

_-Bien chicos esperamos un juego limpio-anuncio el director Makarov desde uno de los asientos de los jueces y a su lado la directora Minerva, quien obviamente ni se molestaba en decir algo alentador sino que se encontraba amenazando con la mirada a su hijo._

_._

_._

_-¡Comiencen!-grito el árbitro. El equipo de Fairy Tail tenía el balón y Natsu se abría paso entre los jugadores de Saberthoot hasta que Orga y Sting se pusieron frente a el así que dio un pase largo a la derecha pasándosela a Gray quien no tuvo problemas para encestar ya que los demás jugadores se concentraron en perseguir a Natsu. Tome el megáfono y me propuse a animarlos para que hicieran mejor su trabajo._

_._

_._

_-¡BOLA DE INUTILES SERA MEJOR QUE COMIENCEN A JUGAR BIEN SINO QUIEREN GANARSE UNA PALIZA DESPUES!-…creo que eso servirá._

_._

_._

_**Normal (POV).**_

_._

_._

_Cabe decir que a todos los jugadores de Saberthoot les recorrió un escalofrió al escuchar eso. La Heartfilia se había hecho una fama de boxeadora profesional, los chicos ya habían visto las palizas que le propinaba a Sting por lo que mejor sería hacerle caso. Mientras tanto Natsu se giro a ver el origen de ese grito que dejo pálidos a los demás chicos y se encontró con una Lucy muy enfadada._

_._

_._

_-Eucliffe tu novia da miedo…-comento uno de los tigres lo cual Natsu escucho perfectamente bien._

_._

_._

_¿Novios? Maldita sea, con razón ese teñido se había acercado tanto a ella en la entrada, ahora sí que no tenia oportunidad con ella._

_._

_._

_Sting también escucho eso último pero no lo desmintió pues había visto como Natsu apretaba los puños y fruncía el ceño. Vio como él estaba tan distraído pensando tomo el control del juego la defensa de Fairy Tail era muy buena pues estaban Elfman Strauss, Bisclow, Freed y Gajeel pero con su trabajo en equipo con Rogue lograron encestar._

_._

_._

_-¡BIEN HECHO IDIOTAS QUE LES COSTABA HACER ESO!-grito Lucy desde las gradas otra vez "alentando" a sus compañeros según ella._

_._

_._

_Eso devolvió a Natsu a la realidad y también un tubo de hierro que le lanzo Erza desde las gradas de Fairy Tail. ¡Demonios! Se distrajo por un momento y eso pasaba debía jugar bien y demostrarle a su Luce que él era el mejor._

_._

_._

_El partido siguió muy parejo pero lo que más se notaba era la competencia entre los capitanes de ambos equipos que se enfrentaban con mucha fuerza. El juego iba en empate 19-19, ahora Sting iba esquivando todo tipo de defensa pero de pronto apareció Natsu que seguía muy enfadado y no midió su fuerza y lo empujo fuertemente contra el suelo arrebatándole el balón y que todavía no se daba cuenta que Sting estaba en el suelo agarrándose del hombro izquierdo. El árbitro sonó el silbato y el juego paro momentáneamente._

_._

_._

_-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto el hombre al rubio._

_._

_._

_-C-Creo que no-respondió el con dificultad por el dolor. Natsu se dio la vuelta y vio lo que hizo intento acercarse pero se quedo helado cuando Lucy se paro frente a él y lo miro con odio y luego corría hacia donde estaba Sting._

_._

_._

_-¿Estás bien oxigenado?-le pregunto._

_._

_._

_-¿Te parece que estoy bien rubia?-le dijo este haciendo una mueca de dolor._

_._

_._

_-Al parecer tiene una fractura en el hombro no podrá volver a jugar en unos cuantos meses-informo uno de los paramédicos que lo había estado revisando._

_._

_._

_-¿QUE? ¡Por supuesto que no! Todavía puedo jugar-grito este tratando de levantarse pero una fuerte punzada lo hizo sentarse de nuevo._

_._

_._

_-No seas terco abejita, tienes que descansar- le dijo Lucy._

_._

_._

_-Así es, ahora debemos llevarte a la banca, señorita por favor ayúdeme-le pidió a la rubia._

_._

_._

_-Claro-acepto ella y ayudo a Sting a levantarse y puso uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro._

_._

_._

_-Esto es humillante-siseo el rubio._

_._

_._

_-Anda no es tan malo-le susurro la Heartfilia._

_._

_._

_-Dijiste que me darías una paliza si perdía-le dijo este acomodándose en la banca._

_._

_._

_-No te preocupes, no te golpeare pero a los demás si, si pierden-una gotita le recorrió en la frente a Sting._

_._

_._

_A lo lejos Natsu recibía su sanción pero no lo sacaron del juego debido a que no había más suplentes y Saberthoot no se alzo contra ellos porque sabían que fue un accidente. El juego comenzó de nuevo solo quedaban tres minutos por lo que ambos equipos darían todo se si para desempatar. El equipo de Saberthoot estaba en desventaja pues había perdido a su mejor jugador si bien Rogue y los demás jugaban bien, no podían contra Fairy Tail. Gray evadió todas las defensas pero se topo con Orga sabía que no podía escabullirse así de fácil por lo que opto por pasársela a Natsu que estaba a su derecha, este la atrapo y fue hacia la canasta de Saberthoot cuando salto estaba a punto de encestar y con eso ganarían le demostraría a Lucy que era el mejor giro su vista hacia la izquierda…grave error._

_._

_._

_Lucy ni siquiera lo miraba ella estaba cuidando de Sting poniéndole las vendas cuidadosamente y sonriéndole, eso lo desconcentro totalmente y le dolió por eso fallo y no pudo encestar a solo tres segundos de terminar el partido. El cayó al suelo totalmente perdido mirando hacia donde estaban el par de rubios._

_._

_._

_-¿Qué te paso idiota? Estábamos a punto de ganar-le dijo Gray, Natsu no le respondía y eso lo preocupo así que miro hacia donde el pelirrosa estaba viendo y se encontró con Lucy y el capitán de Saberthoot y lo entendió todo…no podía culparlo después de todo fue lo mismo que le sucedió a el por estar mirando embobado a una chica peliazul cuando se enfrentaron a Phantom Lord._

_._

_._

_-Vámonos, amigo-lo tomo de la remera y se lo llevo a las bancas de Fairy Tail._

_._

_._

_-¡ESTO QUEDA EN EMPATE!-anuncio el árbitro._

_._

_._

_Todos se estaban dirigiendo a la salida, los estudiantes estaban conformes pues ambos equipos eran muy buenos y lograr que solo uno de ellos ganaran tomaría demasiados tiempos extras. Los alumnos de ambos institutos se encontraban en el estacionamiento, estaban a punto de irse cuando escucharon gritos desesperados pidiendo ayuda corrieron a ver que estaba sucediendo y saber si podían ayudar en algo._

_._

_._

_Al llegar se quedaron helados algunos hasta volvieron corriendo asustados a sus autos. Allí estaban Erza, Lucy y Yukino apaleando a sus respectivos equipos. Erza por haber empatado y estaba enfadada y golpeaba aun mas a Natsu por haber lastimado a Sting. Mientras que Lucy con la encarecida ayuda de Yukino golpeaban a sus compañeros por ser unos inútiles y por depender de Sting, Yukino ni siquiera tenía piedad de su propio novio. Al fondo Sting estaba en uno de los asientos viendo la escena que montaban sus amigas con palomitas de maíz y un refresco que Lucy le había comprado, después de todo agradecía que el rosita lo hubiera empujado por qué sino el estaría entre los desafortunados que sus queridas amigas estaban golpeando._

_._

_._

_Después de las respectivas palizas todos fueron a sus casas menos Lucy y Sting que se quedaron un poco más para poder recibir indicaciones sobre el estado del rubio. Cuando salieron de la enfermería se encontraron con cierto pelirrosa que los miraba serio._

_._

_._

_-Solo venia a disculparme por haberte lesionado-le dijo al rubio._

_._

_._

_-No te preocupes, después de todo te lo agradezco por que ahora __**Luce **__me cuidara todos los días hasta que me recupere-le dijo este. El día que se encontraron por primera vez había escuchado que él la llamaba Luce y por eso decidió molestarlo un poco más._

_._

_._

_Natsu obviamente se molesto con eso y estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero luego recordó el estado en el que el rubio se encontraba y que Lucy se enfadaría con el otra vez._

_._

_._

_-Luce podemos hablar un momento por favor-le pidió el chico y la rubia miro a Sting este asintió y se fue a esperarla en el auto._

_._

_._

_-Bien, habla rápido que no tengo tiempo, debo llevar a Sting al hospital-la enfermera le había dicho que debería llevar a su compañero para que le hicieran unas radiografías y saber que tan mal estaba la fractura._

_._

_._

_-E-Esta bien…y-yo-maldición buena hora para empezar a tartamudear._

_._

_._

_-Ve al grano Dragneel-ya no le sorprendía la frialdad con la que le hablaba ahora._

_._

_._

_-Bueno yo solo quería decirte que siento haber lastimado a tu novio y…-_

_._

_._

_-Sting no es mi novio-le aclaro ella secamente._

_._

_._

_-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Entonces yo todavía…-paro de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo._

_._

_._

_-¿Entonces tu todavía qué? Natsu-le pregunto ella._

_._

_._

_-Ah…este que entonces todavía puedo ser tu amigo-le respondió rápidamente y nervioso pues estuvo a punto de decirle que la quería así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

_._

_._

_-No-dijo la rubia y se dio media vuelta para irse. Natsu se puso un poco triste pues ella se le estaba escapando de las manos otra vez. Lucy solo dio unos cuantos pasos pero se giro y le dijo a Natsu._

_._

_._

_-¿Sabe? Tú y yo deberíamos seguir siendo amigos-le dijo y el recobro las esperanzas._

_._

_._

_-¿Enserio?-pregunto totalmente ilusionado._

_._

_._

_-No, vete a la mierda-respondió la rubia y se fue corriendo dejando al pelirrosa destrozado como ella se había sentido el día que la abandono._

_._

_._

_**Lucy (POV).**_

_._

_._

_No sabía porque le dijo eso a Natsu pero cuando él le pregunto si era enserio se dio cuenta de que si decía que si todo volvería a ser como antes, siendo plantada todo el tiempo y reemplazada con Lissana y el solo vendría a disculparse después y listo todo arreglado…no, no quería volver a vivir eso._

_._

_._

_Por esa razón cambio de opinión al último momento y le dijo que se fuera a la mierda no quería volver a ser un reemplazo nunca más por un momento sintió que Natsu le quería decir algo más. No sabía que haría una vez que regresara a Fairy Tail, extrañaría a Yukino y Rogue y hasta el tarado de Sting._

_._

_._

_**Natsu (POV).**_

_._

_._

_Realmente se había ilusionado cuando Lucy le dijo que podría volver a ser amigos eso le daría tiempo para poder conquistarla, pero no podía no después de lo que le hizo. ¡Rayos! Porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado. Por lo menos Luce le había dicho que ella y el teñido no eran novios no podría describir el alivio que sintió en ese momento. _

_._

_._

_Puede ser que no volvería ser amigo de Lucy pero quien dijo que no podían volver a comenzar._

_._

_._

_**Fin,**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_No es cierto, bueno en verdad lamento haber tardado tanto es que se me fue la inspiración y no pude continuar además de que el señor internet decidió dejarme de nuevo. Como a saben este es un fic NaLu no habrá nada de Stinlu bueno eso solo lo pensara Natsu, de una vez les digo que el final será obviamente NatsuxLucy y StingxLissana._


End file.
